Evidence of Love
by NightLight4
Summary: Elizabeth gets visited by some relatives, who are not quite happy with her relationship with Will. So he will have to prove his love, won’t he? WE, some Jack,though no Jackromance. Sorry.
1. Arrival and Surprises

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters and places, safe those you do not recognize from the movie.  
  
Summary: Elizabeth gets visited by some relatives, who are not quite happy with her relationship with Will. So he will have to prove his love, won't he? W/E; also some Jack, but no Jackromance, I am sorry.  
  
1. Chapter: Arrival and Surprises  
  
It was a wonderful warm and sunny day in June, as Elizabeth Swann awoke one morning. She stretched sleepily and snuggled deeper in her pillow. The sun shone through her window, as she'd forgotten to close it last night, the sunny rays making their way through her room, falling onto her bed and face. Elizabeth closed her eyes against the glare, willing it away and her into blissful sleep again.  
  
She had dreamed of him again, as she did nearly every night. She didn't mind at all. He visited her nearly every night in her dreams, showering her with sweet words of love and kisses. Yes, his presence was with her wherever she went, be it on walks through the town, visited society calls and dances of aristoratics, when she bathed or talked to her father, her maids or the towns people. And ever so often her thoughts would drift to him, never really leaving him.  
  
Him, her beloved. William Turner, the blacksmith.  
  
Will.  
  
She smiled at the thought of him, as always. They had been a couple since that day on the wall of the fortress 10 months ago. The day he had kissed her for the first time. Elizabeth smiled again as she recalled all the time they'd spent together since then. All the moments, when he would hold her in his strong arms, perfectly built by years of wielding the hammer and forging weapons, and whisper his love in her ear. The many times she would stand on the fortress walls or the beach with him to watch the sunrise or sunset, encircled in his arms and her back leaned against his chest, while her head rested on his shoulder, her cheek pressed against his neck so she could inhale his scent.  
  
She loved him, deeply. She thought she'd known her love for him, when they kissed for the first time. But Elizabeth had fallen deeper than she thought possible as she came to really know him. Both sides. The daring, adventurous pirate who rescued her from Barbossa. And the sweet, kind, thoughtfull and funny blacksmith whom she adored. She loved both sides. William Turner held her heart, and it would stay this way.  
  
A knock at the door pulled her out of her reverie. "Miss Swann? Are you awake? You will be late if you do not get up now!" Betty, one of her maids, called through the door.  
  
"Yes, come in, I am awake." She called back as she threw back her many blankets and climbed out of bed, searching for her robes. The door opened and the maid entered with purposeful strides, carrying Elizabeth's dress for the day.  
  
"My, you aren't even washed. We will have to hurry now, you are late as it is. Your father is already waiting." Betty exclaimed as she saw Elizabeth's sleepy face and disarrayed attire. She pulled her over to the basin in the corner and handed mistress a washcloth to clean herself up, while she made the bed.  
  
"Why would I be late, Betty? Did something slip my attention?" Elizabeth asked surprised.  
  
"Why milady. You and your father are going to the docks today. Your aunt, the Lady Caitlyn Whitherby, will arrive from England today. Have you forgotten that?" Her maid answered, while she helped her into the beautiful dress. It was a cream coloured musselin gown that emphasized the curvbes of her upper body, without being indecent. The neckline was low, but covering and the sleeves fitted tightly, only billowing out at her shoulders and upper arms. Betty motioned her to the chair nearby and started combing out Elizabeth's hair and piling it up and around her head.  
  
While the maid fussed over her Elizabeth ate a quick breakfast, which another maid had brought minutes before, all the while chastising herself for forgetting the arrival of her aunt. She had looked forward to it for weeks. Aunt Cait was the sister of her dead mother, though she was a little closer to her own age, for her mother, Elizabeth Swann, had been the older sister. Aunt Caitlyn should be around 30 now. Elizabeth pondered. She had not seen her Aunt since she left England, 9 years ago. And she'd missed her, for Caitlyn was a kind and beautiful woman, just as her mother had been...or so she had been told from her father, for Elizabeth had never met her mother who had died at her delivery.  
  
"I am finished, my lady. You look lovely if I may say so."  
  
Elizabeth thanked her maid and left for the parlor where her father would be waiting for her. Carefully she decsended the stairs, looking out for the steps as not to trip due to her long, flowing skirt.  
  
"Elizabeth, my sweet daugter, you look lovely. This new dress really becomes you!" her father, Governor Swann, exclaimed as she entered the room, approaching to give her a hug and a kiss.  
  
"Thank you father. I love it."  
  
"Well then come Elizabeth. I just got note that the 'Seamaid' has been sighted at the entrance of the bay. We do not want to let Caitlyn wait, do we?" With that he took her hand, placed it in the drook of his arm and leaded her outside, helping her into the waiting carriage, that would bring them to the port. As they rode through the streets of Port Royal Elizabeth could not help, but let her thoughts drift back to Will. They would not be able to enjoy the sunset this evening for her father had planned a welcoming ball for her aunt. And it was most unlikely that she would be able to sneak away. Elizabeth sighed wistfully. It was not, that she didn't like dancing or the idea of spending time with her aunt this evening. On the contrary, she looked forward to it. But she did not like the thought of not being able to spend time with her beloved.  
  
When the carriage passed the blacksmithy the young woman looked out of the window, trying to get a glance of Will. But the door of the shop was closed, the rythmic noise of a hammer forging metal reaching her ear. So Will was at work already, as always. She chuckled. The young blacksmith loved his work and could be seen- or rather heard working in the smithy from the early hours on. After the sunrise, of course. She grinned.  
  
A few minutes later the carriage came to a stop at the docks and the governor and his daughter climbed out of the wagon.  
  
The 'Seamaid' was a large ship. Her father had told her, that it could hold over 50 passengers, adding to the crew. And many families, ladies and gentlemen had taken advantage of this and crossed the ocean to settle down in the caribbean colonies. Most of them being aristocratic or high society, for they were the only ones to be able to pay for the crossing on such a luxurious ship. Already passengers could be seen as they left the ship, searching the docks for carriers, their luggage and a carriage to bring them to their respectives homes, longing for rest of the straining journey.  
  
Soon Elizabeth spotted Caitlyn near the ramp, looking around for something, or somebody. Elizabeth laughed and exclaimed "Aunt Cait!!", flying over the wooden planks of the quay to greet her. The older woman looked up when she heard her name and smiled when spotted her niece moving towards her. Both enveloped the other in a fierce hug.  
  
"I missed you terribly aunt Cait. I am soo happy you came." Elizabeth squezzed her one last time, then let go of her stepping back to let her father, who had followed his daughter at a slower pace, greet her aunt as well.  
  
"I am also happy to see the two of you again. It has been what? 9 years? My Elizabeth, you have grown into a beautiful young woman." Mrs. Whitherby smiled at her niece and brother -in-law.  
  
Elizabeth blushed. "Thank you, Aunt Cait."  
  
"O please Elizabeth, please call me Cait....I feel so old when you call me 'Aunt'."  
  
"Sure, Cait."  
  
"Now do not monopolize these two Caitlyn. You have not changed since I last saw you, Johnathan. Elizabeth however, I can't believe you have grown so much. I nearly did not recognize you, my dear." A voice behind the three could be heard.  
  
They turned around to see an old woman standing a few feet behind them, arms crossed. Grinning from ear to ear.  
  
"Hannah? Is that you?" The governor asked surprised. He had not expected her.  
  
"We wanted to surprise you two, that's why I didn't mention her in my letters." Caitlyn grinned.  
  
"Close your mouth, Jonathan, it's unbecoming." The old woman chuckled.  
  
Elizabeth eys wandered from her father to 'Hannah', back to her father, and then to Cait. Realization dawned on her face. "Grandma?" she squeaked. The old woman just smiled at her granddaughter fondly. Elizabeth threw herself at her grandmother nearly squeezing the life out of her. Smiling happily she let go of her- after her aunt tugged at her sleeve a few times.  
  
"Well, the surprise was successful, I would say. Why don't we leave this crowded place and return to the manor, ladies? I am sure you are tired and wish to rest. There is a welcoming ball planned for the evening, but until then the two of you can rest." Governor Swann suggested.  
  
The foursome made their way to the carriage, Governor Swann organizing that someone brought along tha luggage, and Elizabeth, Caitlyn and Hannah chatting all the way happily. They had so much to catch up on. It had been nine years after all.  
  
After they climbed into the carriage, Elizabeth realized, that she had finally all the people she loved around her, within grasp whenever she would need them. Her father, aunt and grandmother. And her love, Will of corse.  
  
Her family was complete now.  
  
  
  
So what do you think?  
  
I am not quite sure why I wrote this, I just had this idea in my head and I had to write it down somehow...*shruggs* But I can say for sure, that it will become all fluff and luv, so if you don't like it this way, then do not read it. I am a hopeless romantic, and I have to leave my ideas somewhere....  
  
Well, I would love some feedback.  
  
Be well, NightLight4 


	2. The ball begins and a lot of thinking

2. Chapter: The ball begins and a lot of thinking  
  
Elizabeth Swann sat on the wide windowsill in her room, overlooking the great gate of the manor, leading down into the town. She was already dressed and ready for the dinner and ball, but didn't feel like going down into the ball hall. (A.N. This sounds kinda strange...does everybody know what I mean? These huge rooms, with all the dancing people in it...)  
  
He hadn't come yet.  
  
The door opened and Aunt Caitlyn - Cait entered her dim looking chamber. "Why aren't you coming down, my dear? The dance has already started and you will miss out if you keep sitting there." She asked.  
  
Elizabeth sighed and got to her feet, tearing her gaze from the gate, where it had lasted the last 30 minutes. "I am coming Cait." she called. "Are my father and grandma down yet?"  
  
"Yes, and they are waiting for you."  
  
The two woman stepped out of the room and made their way to the stairs. Before she descended, Elizabeth smoothed her silken skirt. It was a new dress she'd never worn before. The cut and style was the same as the dress this morning, but this one consisted of deep, rich blue silk, which shimmered with every movement. She had let her hair down for a change, the blonde curls falling softly around her shoulders. Stepping into the huge hall, they went to meet the others, politely greeting the passing people as they made their way through the room.  
  
Elizabeth saw many unknown faces and guessed that her father had also invited some of the more well-off arrivers from the 'Seamaid', to welcome them to Port Royal.  
  
The two woman reached the large tables at the left side of the hall, where some 'small' snacks had been prepared for the guests. There were huge silver platters filled with hors d'oeovres- all sorts of cheese, bred, many different kind of fruits, already pealed and cut, cold roast meat- and lots of sweet desserts- like cakes and pies, glazed fruits and many different kinds of sweets. And, of course, there were many servants sweeping through the groups of people, asking for wishes, serving wine and champagner in crystals, refilling them or taking them away if the lady or gentleman had had enough of the drink.  
  
Elizabeth stopped to pop a glazed grape or two in her mouth, when she spotted her father standing a little way down the table. Cait and Elizabeth approached him and he smiled as he saw the two beautiful woman coming towards him.  
  
"Elizabeth, there you are.You two look fantastic! The young men won't be able to take their eyes of you."  
  
As if to prove him right a goodlooking young man stepped into their circle.  
  
"Good evening to you governor Swann, Miss Swann." He bowed slightly, then turned his gaze to Cait. "I do not think we have met my Lady. I am James Willforth, Captain of the royal navy."  
  
"I am pleased to meet you Captain Willforth. I am Caitlyn Witherby and I have arrived from London just this day, that's probably the reason you have never met me before today." She introduced herself while smiling at the man pleasantly.  
  
"The pleasure is all mine my Lady. Would you give me this dance?" The captain asked, holding out his hand for Cait to take. Cait nodded gracefully, took his hand and he swept her of in the direction of the dancing floor, which started to get filled by more and more couples.  
  
"Do you know where grandmother went, father?" Elizabeth turned to her father after Cait disappeared in the crowd.  
  
"Yes, she should be out there, somewhere," He nodded into the direction his sister-in-law had gone to "she said she wanted to dance."  
  
"Dance? She is 63 years old!" Elizabeth exclaimed, trying not to laugh at the antics of her grandmother, who was quite vigorous and energetic for her age, as she had learned today, when the old woman had snapped at a servant, who tried to help her up the stairs to her room, to leave her 'alone and go fuss over someone else'.  
  
"Do you know if Will is going to come tonight?" The governor asked his daughter innocently.  
  
Elizabeth laughed. "I sent him a message and invitation after we returned from the port. But I do not know if he will come, you know, with all the people..."  
  
It pleased her immensly to see the forming friendship between her father and her love. First her father hadn't been too thrilled about their relationship, but after he got to know William better, he had changed his opinion about him. More so, as Will had introduced him into the finer arts of swords and weapon forging- only theoratical, of course. Now, whenever the two of them were together, they could be seen discussing and talk shopping about Will's newest master piece. The governor clearly enjoyed these discussions, and would take every chance he got, to talk to the young blacksmith, regardless their social status.  
  
Will on the other hand had told Elizabeth through one of their common sunsets, that he admired her father for his passion for swords and his ability to look past one persons social status and judge them for their character. He also stated that the governor was quite funny, which left her speechless. Her father, the always regal Governor Swann, ...being funny? That was news to her. She knew, that he could if he wanted, be quite mischievious, but she had not known that he showed it to others. Which proved again, that the two of them really got along, which made her so much more happy.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ Will's POV  
  
Will Turner hated those 'upper class events' like the dinner tonight. Even if it meant, that he could meet with Elizabeth out of their regular meetings. Of course he would go, no question in that, but it didn't mean that he would like it. Though Elizabeth and her father accepted him for what he was, and liked him for his person, disregarding his status, others did not see him this way. And he knew that.  
  
*Well it is kind of difficult not to notice, that everybody looks at you as if you are a repulsive slug or something like that...* He thought dismayed.  
  
Normally it would not matter what others thought of him. Elizabeth and Johnathan stood somewhat alone with their opinion, so what. He admitted, they stood rather alone, but still. *It should not matter.* And it did not matter. At least not for his Elizabeth, Jonathan and most people of the town. But the distinguished and noble lords and ladies of the elevated society took great offence in his relationship with Elizabeth, because it was not proper for a blacksmith to love the governor's daughter.  
  
And sometimes, when stood in the great ball hall with her, watching the couples dance, noticing the dismayed looks people gave him,.......at those occasions he agreed with them. After all, he WAS only a blacksmith and had nothing to offer her for a life. He didn't deserve her. SHE deserved more, so much more.... The only thing, that would stop him from leaving then, would be his love for her. His wonderful, beautiful, headstrong, witty and brave Elizabeth. If he didn't know, that there was no possible way for another man to love her more than he did.....  
  
Will smiled. The most important thing was, she loved him back! *I will never understand how I got this lucky to earn her love...* She loved him. She'd said so herself. And as long as she did not take it back, he would fight for her, not leaving her to any other man.  
  
Daydreaming about his Love, Will made his way through the streets of Port Royal, heading towards the governor's villa. He entered the estate, climbed the frontsteps and rang the bell. Jamie, the 14 year old son of a servant, opened the door and greeted him, showing him to the great hall.  
  
For a moment he stood by the great doors, watching the lords and ladies quietly chatting in little groups and dancing. It was like he stepped into another world and the different behaviour of these people and the ones from the town amazed him every time anew.  
  
The simple men and women in town knew more about having fun than these nobles. Town feasts would contain merry dancing and singing, laughter and funny games, other than this rather boring and serious event.  
  
Then, after a moment, his eyes found Elizabeth, like they always seemed to do, even in huge crowds. His jaw nearly dropped to the floor. She looked absolutly stunning in that blue dress, and with her hair flowing down around her shoulders and mid back, free of any hairclips and -pins. Somehow she reminded him of a beautiful sea goddess, risen out of the depth of the sea to enlighten the lifes of man.  
  
Will smiled at this thought.  
  
*Well, she has certainly enlightened my life....*  
  
  
  
For my reviewers:  
  
Amy85, Elizabeth S. Turner, natalie, Akane-st, Healer Ariel: Thanks for you reviews, I really appreciate it. And I will, of course continue writing this story, just wait a little for the next chapters.  
  
Anmras: Thanks for the review. Sorry for the mistakes in grammar and spelling, but after I finished the first chapter I got soo excited and wanted to poste it as soon as possible, thats why I hurried a little with re-reading it. *sweatdrops*  
  
Odango-Chan: Thanks soo much. If you say my English is good,....wahhh, my head will swell if you continue your praises! *grins*  
  
Kelsey: I love Will/Elizabeth Fics tooo! But I noticed there aren't THAT many at FanFiction.net, thats why I decided to write this one!  
  
Keira + Orlando: Sorry. Will still hasn't met them in this chapter. But he will soon, just wait.  
  
Hi guys,  
  
So what do you think about this one? I got the impression there is a lot thinking and repeating of thoughts, sorry if it's a little boring. But it is a love story, so the love birds have to think of each other, havn't they?  
  
Well anyways, thanks for the reviews! Bye, NightLight4 


	3. Norrington

Third Chapter: Norrington  
  
Elizabeth and her father stood by the table for a while watching the guests, pointing out some of their observations to the other.  
  
"Mrs. Jankins over there is exspecting again. It will be her and Mr. Jankins third child. I've met their other two children, they are really sweet." She indicated at a blond tiny woman in her mid thirties, standing in a group of chattering women. She and Will had not often spoken about children and marriage before, though she knew he thought about it. As did she. But he wanted to see to it that he could give her a nice live before he asked her about it.  
  
The governor just nodded, smiling, as he looked at his daughter. *Children, huh?*  
  
His gaze fell on the young blacksmith by the door. Their eyes met and both inclined their heads, nodding, greeting each other as they smiled. Jonathan then noticed the long, narrow box Will held under his left arm. The boy lifted one corner of his mouth as he followed the governor's gaze, simultaneously raising one of his dark eyebrows. Now grinning openly he nodded at the older man, indicating that it was, indeed, what he thought it was.  
  
'Later' Will mouthed, pointing at the young woman next to him, while he put down the box , leaning it against the wall next to the door. Nobody would dare to steal something in the house of the governor! The governor recognized that look, open admiration and affection, directed towards his daughter and gave in. But, with a last look at Will, he made sure, to remind him of their appointment later.  
  
"Elizabeth dear, I have to talk with Mr. Nicolson, the head of the East India Trading Company, over there. He mentioned something of repeated attacks on his ships lately. We will have to discuss this. We can't have another bunch of pirates attacking Port Royal. If you will excuse me, my dear." With this he kissed his daughter on the cheek and threw one last look at Will, disappearing in search of the head of the EITC.  
  
Now she stood, all alone by the dessert table, munching glazed pineapples (there weren't any grapes left on this part of the long table) waiting for her beloved blacksmith to make an appearance. She missed Will.and she wanted to dance. With him, naturally... another just wouldn't do. Elizabeth sighed.  
  
Just then she spotted Cait, Hannah and Commodore Norrington as they made their way through the crowd, towards her.  
  
*Oh noooo...* She silently groaned. *Not him, not tonight, ...not again...*  
  
Though, at first, the Commodore did not give the impression, he hadn't taken the fact, that she chose Will over him very well. Well actually, not well at all. He still thought, that she should have, and someday would choose to marry him, though Elizabeth had no clue why he would think that. After her father had granted Will amnesty, and she'd confessed her love for him, Elizabeth had apologized to Norrington for deceiving him and explained that she had only accepted his offer to rescue William, the man she loved.  
  
Since that day the commodore had made it an afford to let her know, that he was still interested in her, although she told him every time that 'she' was definitely not interested in 'him'.  
  
Of course he hadn't been too importunate or pushing, at least not enough to justify a notice to her father, complaining about his behaviour. Norrington was a gentleman, and acted like one, for most of the time.  
  
But sometimes he and Will would clash together, arguing, insulting each other, always on the edge of going for the other and beating him to a bloody pulp. Normally she'd be there, ready to step between them, but she couldn't always be there. And she was afraid, that someday one of them would get killed. And she knew exactly whom, out of the two, she absolutely did not want to see dead,.or even think of him as dead, or injured. She shuddered.  
  
Perhaps she should speak with her father after all.  
  
By now, the threesome had reached her, Norrington bowed before her, taking her hand as he brushed a kiss on the back of her hand.  
  
"Elizabeth you look absolutely breathtaking tonight. Your beauty enlightens the entire room, making the moon and the stars jealous." He complimented her.  
  
"Commodore Norrington it is a pleasure to see you." *...Not...* She silently added, but courtesy dedicated her to be polite. He was a well- know and highly thought of gentleman after all.  
  
"Elizabeth, dear, the Commodore mentioned some awful things about you being kidnapped by a bunch of pirates last year. Whyever didn't you tell us? It must have been terrible! All those drunk, dirty and germicidal men..." Cait looked truly disgusted by now. Elizabeth cut in. "Don't worry about it, Cait. I didn't tell you because father thought it better not to. He didn't want to upset you and grandma." She shot a angry and accusing look at Norrington., as if saying 'Look what you did now!!'  
  
"Anyway it was no harm done. And not 'all' pirates are always drunk, Cait. You're exaggerating a bit, don't you think? They are not so bad people. Well at least some of them aren't, ...the others...well..." Elizabeth thought back to Captain Barbossa and the time she spent on the 'Black Pearl'. *Can you even call them people, or humans? Probably not.* This ship full of skeletons had been the most disgusting sight of her life, but she would not tell her relatives about that in fear of upsetting them even more as they already were.  
  
"Do not talk like that, Elizabeth. Pirates are scroundels, who break the law and murder innocent people. They belong onto the gallow, head in the noose. Every single one of them."  
  
"You know that's not true, Norrington. They rescued me!! You know that."  
  
"But that doesn't make up for all their other crimes"  
  
"You've already said that once. He rescued me twice already. Doesn't that count for anything?"  
  
By now their voices started to grow louder as they argued. Cait and Hannah stood by, looking from one to the other, not really getting, what the two in front of them were talking about.  
  
Seeing that the other guests started to take notice of the voices, hannah interupted the argument by saying: "Well it doesn't really matter now, does it? Elizabeth is safe, and the pirates aren't here anymore. End of story!" Norrington snorted. Of course there was still one in port Royal!!  
  
"I am sorry you two had to hear that, grand ma, Cait. I should have hold my temper in check. Forgive me." With that she hugged both of the woman, purposely ignoring the man beside them, and not appologizing to him either.  
  
"I also have to beg your forgiveness, myladies. And yours also, Elizabeth. I did not know what I said. I appologize." Now it was her turn to snort. '..not knowing what I said...' As if!!! He knew exactly what he said, whom they were talking about. And he'd meant every single word! As had she. Ever since the 'Black Pearl' had attacked Port Royal, Commodore Norrinton had made it his mission to cleanse the carribean of every single pirate. And his efforts weren't futile either. Alone in the last 4 months he had captivated 108 pirates and confiscated 15 ships.  
  
Not the 'Black Pearl'though.  
  
*Of course not. Jack's way too cunning to let Norrington, or anybody for that matter, get his hands on HIS 'Black Pearl'.* Elizabeth thought fondly.  
  
"Would you give me this dance, Elizabeth, as an appology for my truly inappropriate behaviour?" This snapped her out of her thoughts. "Dance?" Norrington NEVER danced with her! Will always made sure of that! *Where are you, love? I could use a rescue now...*  
  
"That's a wonderful idea! Elizabeth, i have not seen you dancing once this evening. You do not want do stand here, lonely, all night, do you?" Cait threw in. "I remember you dancing quite lovely, back in England!"  
  
"Surely you would not deny me the pleasure of dancing with you?" That was Norrington.  
  
The voices all around her, talking to her, made Elizabeth dizzy and she couldn't think properly anymore. *I don't want to dance, with him!* But etiquette demanded from her to accept the offer.  
  
She made a step back and stuttered. "I,...I don't,....not now....waiting for someone...."  
  
"But, Elizabeth..."  
  
"Surely you don't mean..."  
  
"Are you alright, dear?" Her grandmother asked softly.  
  
"I,..I...no.." There were soo many voices, chattering about, asking questions, confusing her tired mind. She took another step back, bumping into someone in the progress. A hand sneaked around her waist, steadying her, as she looked up and met with loving hazel eyes.  
  
"Will..." she breathed, leaning back into the security of his arms.  
  
  
  
Sorry guys. Will still (!) hasn't met the family. But in the next chapter he will!! I promise!! Can you see the tension building here? Will and Norrington in one room.. Well, hope you like it. Until the next chapter. NightLight4 


	4. Will

IMPORTANT! I probably won't be able to update the next weeks, because I am moving into another town and I havn't yet Internet there. But in November the next chapter will be up! I promise!  
  
4. Chapter: Will  
  
"Will." she breathed, leaning back into the security of his arms.  
  
"I am late, forgive me!" He appologized softly, but Elizabeth only shook her head weakly, showing that it was okay. He was there, at least, now everything was okay. He always made her world seem brighter, happier. Will would make things okay! She leaned back even more, knowing Will would hold her, and sighed deeply.  
  
Will frowned. "Elizabeth? Are you well, my love?" He asked, voice tinged with concern.  
  
Then he looked up at Norrington sharply. "Have you been harassing her again, Norrington?!?" Will glared at the Commodore who's eyes started blazing with anger and - Will noticed - jealousy. He slightly tightened his grip on Elizabeth's waist.  
  
"How dare you! Accusing me of something like this!! I am a gentleman and I am not the Commodore for nothing. You are in no place to insult my honour! So hold your tongue, pirate!" Norrington said those words with vehemence, disgust dripping from his voice.  
  
"I like the place I am in, thank you." Will pulled Elizabeth closer to emphasize his point and, noticing the hatred darkening the other man's eyes, added: "Better a pirate, than an arrogant coward who can't take a hint."  
  
"I am sure the lady will tell me if she doesn't appreciates my company. So hold your jealousy to yourself and your tongue in your mouth...-" Everybody understood the second meaning of this comment, save Hannah and Cait, who still stood by, confused as to what was going on who this new participant of the discussion was.  
  
Elizabeth saw her chance and cut in. "Is that what you want? What you need to hear before you leave me alone?"  
  
Startled the Commodore pulled his hateful stare from Will and looked at Elizabeth. "Elizabeth, I..-"  
  
But she didn't let finish. "Yes you do, obviously! I tried to drop the hints to you, but you, like Will said, did not comprehend anything. I tried it the more gentle way, not wanting to offend your honour and hurt your feelings, but I've had enough!!" She quickly took a deep breath, her fingers desperatly searching for Will's, who took her hand and squeezed it comfortingly. He knew what was to come now and if it was what she wanted to do, then he would stand by her side, as always, showing her that he supported her decision.  
  
*This will be nasty...* Both thought at the same time.  
  
Elizabeth started her tirade.  
  
"If you need to hear this, then I will tell you! I am tired of your company! I dislike the way you show your interest in me, though you know that I am in love with another man. Your attitude annoys me, and I hate the way you are treating Will!! Did it ever occur to you that I don't like and love him for his social status, but because he isn't a stuck up snob like the rest of you men from the upper class!! Frankly speaking I don't trust your intention towards me. You changed since the time we first met and now I dislike everything about you! I would appreciate it if you would stay away from me from now!! I am not interested in you or any kind of relationship with you!! Get lost!!" A little more quietly she added: "I am sorry, Commodore Norrington."  
  
She turned around and wrapped her arms around Will's waist, burrying her face in his chest, seeking comfort and some kind of sign from him, that she had done the right thing.  
  
Will stroked her back soothingly.  
  
He hadn't wished for this to happen this way. Of course, he had wanted Elizabeth to tell the annoying Commodore off, though he never asked her to. But not like this, in public. He could already hear the whispers start, hovering in the air, spreading through the ballroom as the noise of the chattering grew louder. He looked at Norrington.  
  
The man looked totally dumbfounded. As did the two woman beside him. He noticed to himself that he hadn't greeted them, yet. How unpolite! He sighed to himself. *Well the young one looks more confused than the older lady. She looks not so much puzzled, but more amused over the situation. What's so amusing?* He locked eyes with Hannah and could see the twinkle in her eyes, a small smile playing on her lips. He frowned at her, but she only smiled at him.  
  
Will looked back at Norrington, who seemed to have found his composure again. It was obvious, that he hadn't expected Elizabeth to really tell him, to leave her, at all.  
  
"As you wish, Miss Swann." He ground out formally, not looking at her at all. His eyes bored into Will's, who didn't avert his gaze, taking in the powerful emotions, mostly hatred, burning in those orbs, growing with the increasing noise in the room. Will could see that the Commodore blamed all this on him. The intruder. The poor blacksmith.The pirate! His eyes screamed: 'If it hadn't been for this damned pirate, then Elizabeth would be mine! But noo, the pirate had deceived and confused her mind and now she had embarassed me in front of the entire room, the prominence of Port Royal!' The officer's image was ruined and he was seething!  
  
Will was too concerned for the woman in his arms to give much on Norringtons thoughts at the moment, but he knew, that he would have to keep an eye on this one. The man would not up this easily. He also seemed angry because of all the commotion and whispers around them, spreading the first rumours. *Arrogant, selfish Bastard!* People talked about Elizabeth, not the Commodore! She had rejected the Commodore and practically shouted out her love for him (Will) openly. Who hadn't suspected anything until now, for they had alwas been careful to act not that obviously in love in front of people, did know now for sure.  
  
And they were shocked.  
  
This love was kind out of their system. Something new, different. And people didn't like different. Elizabeth's good reputation for being a well mannered lady was overshadowed by the prejudice of the men and women around them.  
  
The governor's daughter in love with the local blacksmith's 'apprentice'!  
  
Will snorted mentally.  
  
They did not understand.  
  
Will leaned down to his love and whispered quietly in her ear. " 'Liz? Love, don't worry. I am here, you are not alone!"  
  
She nodded into his chest and he gently rubbed the back of her neck.  
  
"Would anyone care to explain to me, what for heaven's sake is going on here??" A voice rose over the murmurs and all eyes fell on Cait, standing there, hands on her hips.  
  
"You!" she pointed at Will, "Take your hands of Elizabeth! Hasn't your mother taught you any manners? Who are you anyway?" She demanded.  
  
Will looked down at Elizabeth, who had also looked up at him. He let go of her and she turned around again, but she still had her back pressed against his chest slightly, preserving their contact. He turned back to face the angry woman.  
  
"Miss Witherby, Mrs.Crawford, I appologize for interrupting your conversation. My name is William Turner and I am pleased to meet both of you." Will nodded his head at both women.  
  
"He is the local blacksmith's apprentice and a cursed pirate!!" Norrington sneered at Will.  
  
"A blacksmith??? And a pirate at that too? Elizabeth what are you doing with him?" Cait gasped and grabbed Elizabeth's arm, pulling her away from 'The pirate'. "How can you do that to the Commodore? He is such a noble man, and you offend your fiancèe with your inappropriate behaviour!" She scolded her niece.  
  
Will's jaw tightened. "She is not his fiancèe!" He stated.  
  
"What do you know, pirate? Don't you ever dare touch Elizabeth again, do you hear me? Where are the guards by the way?" She shouted. "Norrington, arrest this criminal!"  
  
"Believe me, Miss Witherby, I would, if I could. There is nothing that I would like more than throwing him into the dungeons-"  
  
Elizabeth screamed at him. "Don't you dare doing that Norrington!! You have no authorization to do that! Father granted him amnesty! He is a free and honest man!!"  
  
"Let me go, Cait." She urged her aunt, who still had a grip on her arm.  
  
Cait ignored her plead and chided her. "Don't talk to your fiancèe like that. He will be agriev-"  
  
"HE IS NOT MY FIANCÈE!!" Elizabeth screamed at her aunt, snatching her arm back to herself, backing away towards Will. "I hate him!" She pointed at Norrington."Why did you do that? You didn't have to tell them that! Will isn't like the others. He is an honest pirate and he doesn't hurt anybody!" She glared at im accusingly.  
  
"My dear, come back here." Cait beckoned her niece in a soothing voice. "He might be danger-"  
  
"He is not dangerous! He is the most gentle and caring man ever! You don't even know him Cait!" Elizabeth yelled back. Will put one arm around her waist again and forced her to look up at him with the other. Gently he shook his head. "Don't." He whispered barely audible. "Not here. There are enough rumours already. They will avoid you, if you continue this way. They won't accept it."  
  
"But-"  
  
"William, my boy, I think it is time you showed me what it is you have hidden in this box of yours." A voice from behind them cut through her response.....  
  
  
  
For my reviewers:  
  
Odango-Chan: Thanks for your long review. I always love to read them!  
  
Orli*N*Keira: *grins* Thanks. I love it the fluffy way. So I won't change that.  
  
Natters: Thank you!!  
  
PirateAngel: Thank you! I love to read long reviews! I am glad you like it. I will look out for your story. Nad I might think about this sword duell...  
  
  
  
Ah, so Will met the relatives now. Poor lad. So, what do you think? Good this way? Tell me!  
  
The next chapter will have to wait a bit. (Look at the note in the beginning!) I am sorry.  
  
See you. NightLight4 


	5. Discussion in 'secret'

5. Chapter: Discussion in 'sercret'  
  
"Will, my boy, I think it's time you showed me what you have hidden in this boy of yours." A voice from behind cut of her response.  
  
They turned around and saw the Governor standing there, face expressionless, motioning for them to follow him, indicating that he wanted a talk. With all of them. Will looked down at Elizabeth and shrugged, nudging her forward into the direction her father had gone. "Go with him, love. I will follow you as soon as I have picked up my box."  
  
"But I can wait for you." She turned her eyes on him, pleading.  
  
Will chuckled. "You don't exactly know how everyone will react if we both appear late, do you? It could be something important. Don't make him wait, he might not be in the best of moods right now. Go, I will only be a minute behind you!" He urged her.  
  
She sighed, knowing he wouldn't give in, fought the urge to reach up and kiss him, seeing that it would only make matters worse, and went after her father. Hannah, Cait and Norrington followed Elizabeth, the last two both throwing a glare in Will's direction as they passed him.  
  
When they had left the ballroom the voices started anew, louder this time, as everybody voiced his or her opinion on the turn of events. Most of the women complained about Elizabeth and her way of treatment to the Commodore. The called her 'ignorant', 'arrogant', 'indecent' and 'ill-mannered' because she was in love with him and had turned down the Commodore. In their eyes it didn't make her better than one of the scarlet women in the streets of Tortuga. But the worst thing was, that all in the room were talking about her as if he wasn't there and she not just just of the door.  
  
And Will loathed them for that.  
  
Clenching his teeth and balling his hands into tight fists, to keep himself from pounding on the next best shameless gossiper, Will made his way back through the room, back to the door through which he had entered the room. His narrow box still stood where he had left it, as expected. With one look back he thought *Stuck up snobs* as the other guests were still talking endlessly, eyeing him disapprovingly, then he left the ballroom the same way he entered it.  
  
Then, pausing slightly to orientate himself in the huge manor, he considered where the governor would want to hold this 'lecture' about whatever it was that bugged him. The riot in the ballroom, probably.  
  
*Hmm,.his study,..or the salon.choices, choices.*  
  
For any other person it would have looked quite funny to see the young man, standing in the wide corridor, a long narrow box under his arm, carefully contemplating his way. If he choose wrong he would need even more time to get back to Elizabeth, .and he would not let her alone with Norrington a second longer than necessary. Or her aunt, for that matter.  
  
Caitlyn Witherby was a puzzle to him, literally. She appeared to be more serious and strict, more like an old bitter maiden, than a young woman. *She is 7 or 8 years older than me, at the most..*  
  
Will couldn't understand what she had against him. Okay, so he was a pirate,.only half pirate, but that was enough, everybody hated pirates. But she didn't even know him!! How could she judge him or his feelings for Elizabeth??  
  
*I will have to change her mind,.for Liz' sake. But how? Well I have to find them at first, then I can think about that. Well, with Norrington, me and 'Liz. we will provoke another argument for sure. The salon is open for public guest and way nearer to the crowd in the hall than his study. Governor Swann will go for the more private option!* With that Will turned right and followed the corridor to the entrance hall and, nodding at the boy by the door, Jamie, he climbed the stairs to the first floor.  
  
The study was at the end of this hallway, so that every visitor would find his way there easily. *Though I don't see the reason for that,.anyone who comes here gets intercepted and lead there straight away by a servant anyway.* Will mentally shook his head. There were some things he would never understand.  
  
But there also was the 'Private study', that only the governor and his family used.for private matters. *How convenient.*  
  
So a turn to the right it was, the door at the very end.  
  
He took a deep breath, preparing to knock, when he heard loud voices from the inside of the study. *So I was right,* he chuckled *they are already at it. I should have hurried more,..or thought faster!*  
  
Will took another breath and knocked. Immediately the voices on the other side stopped. *As if I would not have heard them already.* He rolled his eyes, as a voice from inside called him in. He grabbed the door handle and pushed the door open, instinctively taking in everything in the room, just to make sure Elizabeth was well.  
  
In comparison to the other chambers in this house it was a rather small room. The northern wall contained several windows, the only windows in this room; this way the sunlight would never blind whoever was working in here. The remaining walls were, save for the door, covered with book shelfs.  
  
Will noticed that Jonathan sat in a huge chair behind a massive wooden desk, while the ladies sat in armchairs in front of the desk, everyone of them a glass with a drink in front of them. Well, at least they 'had' sat there. Right now Elizabeth and her aunt were standing, faces flushed from the heat of their former argument, Caitlyn glancing darkly at the governor, who just looked unimpressed by whatever had happened. His Elizabeth was openly glaring at the Commodore, standing at the right side of the desk. Elizabeth sat, Will noticed strangely pleased, or rather stood more on the left side of the furniture, putting as much distance between her and Norrington as possible.  
  
"Will come in, join us. We've been waiting for you." Jonathan beckoned him in.  
  
"I am sorry for making you wait. I got the feeling that I was interrupting something. Please continue, if you would." He looked at the present men and women, taking his place in the room, behind Elizabeth's chair, placing one hand on top of the backrest. Putting his load down again, he raised one eyebrow, showing them that he knew that they had started their discussion without him.  
  
Elizabeth had sat down again, leaning back into the chair, knowing that Will's hand hovered just inches above her hair. The thought of his nearness calmed her in an indescribable way.  
  
She looked up and saw Will hovering above her.  
  
"Father wants us to sort out, what we have to say to each other up here." She explained.  
  
"As to not disturb the other guests, I understand." He nodded and threw a short glance at the governor. The older man answered his look with a small nod and an even smaller smile. They both understood each other.  
  
Elizabeth was most important person in both of their lives, and they would not let anybody hurt her in any way.  
  
"I was just trying to explain to Cait that Norrington 'is' and definitely never 'will' be my fiancé'!" Elizabeth interrupted their interlude.  
  
"I should be!!" the Commodore exclaimed. "Elizabeth, I could give you soo much more, than he ever could! Marry me, and we would be the most envied couple in the Carribean and far Engl-"  
  
"Oh, would you just shut up!!" Elizabeth broke his speech. "What would you give me?? Nothing I would want or need. I love William." She felt the sudden, but incredible soft and gentle touch of Will's hand on the nape of her neck, carefully stroking her skin, reassuring her. Nobody else, save her father, noticed this little show of affection, for the others sat in an angle to her, which did not allow them to see what Will did and he didn't want to offend anyone until this matter was solved. Or at least had discussed it. "I love the way he loves me, the way only he can do. Nobody else could replace that!!"  
  
"But I, too, am in lov-" Norrington added, but Will cut in sharply.  
  
"Don't dare to say it out aloud!! You don't love Elizabeth! You would let her make her decision and accept it if you did. But look at you," he threw the Commodore a disgusted look. "You broke your word to her, to leave her alone, already."  
  
Furious that everyone seemed to interrupt him today, the officer was set to give the 'filthy blacksmith - pirate' a piece of his mind, opening his mouth to speak, when..  
  
"What do you think of all this now, Hannah, Caitlyn?" The Governor asked his relatives.  
  
Everybody looked at the two women now. Will and Jonathan interested, Elizabeth anxious for the opinion of her relatives, remembering Cait's harsh words in the ballroom- and Commodore Norrington, angry, trying to save his last bits of dignity by looking calm and focused on the matters at hand.  
  
Caitlyn still seemed to mind Will, shooting a glare at him and her brother- in-law. She 'hmph'ed and said. "He is no good for her. And he is a pirate, a fact that should speak for itself." She looked pointedly at the Governor and added: "I do not approve."  
  
Jonathan just frowned at her but didn't have the time to reply something.  
  
"Well, I do have a question." This was the first time Hannah decided to add anything to the current conversation, for it was the first time she spoke, since Will had appeared.  
  
"And what would that be?" Jonathan asked his mother-in-law.  
  
"I have wondered as to how Mr. Turner seems to know my daughter and me, when we have never been formally introduced." She smiled at Will, who fought to contain a chuckle, grinning down at Elizabeth, who suddenly seemed to find the floor very interesting.  
  
"I, uhm., may have..dropped something..here or there." She muttered. Will laughed openly now, looking down lovingly at his beloved.  
  
"She has talked about few things else than you since the note about your coming arrived 3 months ago. She would talk endlessly about her 'aunt and grandmother's' awaited visit, her memories, and what she planned to do and show you once you arrived here." He grinned. "I bet she was the first to awake this morning, keeping the whole house on it's toes."  
  
Now they could hear the Governor chuckling, shaking his head at the same time.  
  
"Not really." Elizabeth blushed as she mumbled: "I kind of...overslept." She quickly glanced over her shoulder at Will. He smiled down at her softly.  
  
"I am sorry. I should not have kept you up so long yesterday. Last night was quite tiring." His smile widened at the memory as he raised his hand and let one finger glide over her cheek, caressing it. "I know it is somewhat selfish, but I need you to do it. For my peace of mind."  
  
Cait choked on the mouth full of water she'd just taken from her glass, nearly spitting it over the governor's desk.  
  
But Elizabeth ignored her and shook her head at Will. "I understand why you want me to do it. And I don't mind doing it, actually. It is fun!"  
  
This time Cait did spit her drink, accompanied by an exasperated yell from Norrington. As dignified as she could Cait got up, walked over to the couple and slapped Will across the face as hard as she could. Which wasn't that hard by the way, she was a lady after all. But she got her point across.  
  
For a whole minute there was a deadly silence in the room, as nobody said a word. Will just stood there, looking and feeling as clueless as they come. What had he done wrong now?  
  
"William Turner I challenge you to a sword duel in order to protect the honour of Lady Elizabeth Swann!"  
  
  
  
Now they really did it. Upsetting and offending the others, I mean. *grins happily* I really like this chapter. The beginning isn't that great, but the last part.I laughed my head of writing this, I can tell you. Looks like we get to the duel, which PirateAngel suggested, after all. Perhaps..we will see. *grins evilly now*  
  
I hope you like it, that the implications are obvious enough and you think it as funny as I do. NightLight4 


	6. Disappointment and Indignation

6. Chapter: Disappointment and Indignation  
  
"William Turner I challenge you to a sword duel in order to protect the honour of Lady Elizabeth Swann!"  
  
For a whole 30 seconds nobody said a word, everybody being stunned.  
  
Will was completely confused. What was going on here? First he gets slapped by a woman and now this stupid squid of a Commodore had to voice his sick urge for a sword duel. Had everybody gone insane all of the sudden? *Not that it would be anything new on Norrington.*  
  
Will looked down at his love, still sitting in her chair. But she had gone tense, her shoulders straightened and her posture rigid as she looked up at her aunt, speechless, confused, but also .hurt? His mind was going frantic now, searching for the reason of her displeasure, not caring about Norrington and his challenge, for the moment. Elizabeth was more important. What of the recent happenings had upset her? The faint stinging of his cheek gave him the answer. Cait had slapped him. *Elizabeth must be so disappointed. Her aunt, whom she definitely loves, doesn't, can't be happy for her, us..It must hurt her so much.*  
  
Will cursed silently, why had it all to be so complicated? Why couldn't people just let them be.?  
  
Meanwhile Elizabeth just couldn't believe it. She had slapped him.SLAPPED him!! And without any reason at all it seemed. Could it be that Cait disliked Will this much? Why? How? Elizabeth just couldn't understand it.  
  
She had been so happy when the news of her aunt's and grandmother's visit had arrived. She had been thrilled to tell them of Will, present him to her family. She had been looking forward to see them talk, interact, hear her relative's opinion of Will, to get their blessing. That was what she had wished for..for them to get along, to like each other. For Will to feel at ease with her family, for him to feel like he belonged somewhere. Belong to her. and her family.  
  
But now.she felt like crying, disappointment and sadness cursing through her, leaving roughed up emotions and sentiments.  
  
"Why.?" she whispered out into the silence of the room, something inside of her stopping her from screaming it out like she wanted to.  
  
"'Tis is a misunderstanding I fear." The governor's voice echoed through the tense air in the room, as every-one looked at him.  
  
"Then pray tell us what exactly is going on here." Will replied. "What's there to be misunderstood is beyond me.what have we done, that has the potential of being misinterpreted?"  
  
With that he looked down at Elizabeth questioningly. But her look told him, that she was as clueless as he was. And she was starting to grow angry. She was still fighting for control on her emotions, but an angry annoyance was starting to boil deep down in her heart. Will saw that. He could always read her emotions, be it through her gestures, actions or her eyes. Which said it all to him at the moment, because Elizabeth didn't even try to hide it from him.not that she did that on other times anyway.but still.  
  
"What did you think?" Elizabeth looked into Cait's eyes, trying to get an answer, before her anger took over. "Tell me!" she demanded angrily, while Will frowned at Hannah, who was as silent as she had been the whole evening. Why didn't she ever say something? She seemed all calm and cool, whatever happened. It was annoying that you couldn't see what she was thinking,.but on the other hand Will was thankful, that she wasn't making a scene like her daughter. What had crawled up 'her' spine and died there anyway.?  
  
He didn't really expect her to say anything, but Hannah smiled at him, and seeing that her daughter wasn't going to answer any time soon, for obvious reasons (obvious to all but Will and Elizabeth.), she said: "It is about your conversation about yesterday night's happenings."  
  
Will's frown deepened.  
  
"So.?" This didn't explain the strange behaviour.couldn't this woman give a straight answer for once, he thought somewhat annoyed. He tried to remember what they had said only minutes before.speaking out his thoughts loud.  
  
"So we talked about yesterday night, and that we.Oh." His eyes widened slightly as the realization dawned on him and his cheeks were covered in a very faint blush. The corners of his mouth curved slightly upwards, betraying the surprised, annoyed and somewhat mischievous grin, which threatened to overcome his features. Did they really think THAT?  
  
*No wonder Caitlyn spilled out her drink.* He chuckled silently.  
  
Still astonished he raised an eyebrow at Hannah and Jonathan, silently asking them if it could really be. The Governor nodded at him, obviously enjoying himself.  
  
Will tore his gaze away and looked down at his love again. Comprehending at once that he had worked out what the others were talking about, Elizabeth locked her eyes with his.  
  
And understood immediately.  
  
A small cry of annoyance and indignation came from her lips, as she gaped at Will, then at Cait and Norrington.  
  
"Tell me it isn't true! How do you come to just assume things about our private life. About this!! This is none of your concern!" How could they?  
  
Elizabeth was literately boiling from indignation. She just couldn't grasp that they would think about her and Will, being like this. This was only for her and him.none of the others. Needless to say she was not a happy camper. Not at all.  
  
Angry she jumped from her chair and marched up to Norrington, tapping her forefinger into his chest, her other hand on her waist. "And you!!!!! Above all!! How dare you, think about me, about US like this! You have no right to do this. Nor do you have the right to challenge Will to duel you over this. To defend my honour, yeah right, you bloody bastard- " Masterly she ignored the shocked and,..well shocked gasps at her choice of words in the room and simply continued with her tirade, never ceasing to stab the man before her with every syllable to emphasize her point. "I can defend my honour on my own, not that it would ever be in danger as long as I am with Will. On the contrary, it suffers more from your dirty thoughts and thinking of me this low. As does his honour! I detest you and your disturbed mind!" More gasps.though mostly, or rather only from Cait.  
  
With having said this she turned around, cheeks flushed from anger, and made her way across the room, purposely ignoring to look at her aunt, back to Will, who understood right away, that Elizabeth needed some privacy now. With an apologizing look at Jonathan, he met her on her way through the room, wound one calming hand around her waist, opened the door for her with the other, nudging her gently outside.  
  
"We won't be long." He said over his shoulder into the room, without really looking at anyone in it. His mind being only on 'Liz at the moment.  
  
Silently he lead her through the manor, downstairs, through the servant's entrance in the back of the house. Once outside he could hear her taking a long shuddering breath as she tried in vain to keep her composure until they were out of sight. Elizabeth knew where Will wanted to take her. Where she could be free to let her emotions go, while he would guard her.  
  
Together they made their way through the adjacent woods to the manor. It was already dark, normally too dark to find a way through the thicket of all kind of trees, mostly palm trees, bushes, fallen tree trunks and ferns and flowers. But it wasn't a problem for the couple, both of them having walked this path nearly twice a day for the last 10 months. They could find their way in the dark, though Will walked in front of her anyway, just in case, to prevent her from falling, holding one of her hands in his, securely, all the way.  
  
After about 10 minutes of steady walking they reached their destination. A clearing in the woods, far enough from the manor to not be overheard, secluded and lonely.  
  
But not to them, for they never came here alone, only always with each other. If one walked a little further the path would end short at the cliffs of Port Royal's inlet.  
  
The view from up there was breathtaking, for one could only see ocean as far as the eye could reach. Especially when the sun was setting, being reflected on the water, creating all different hues of yellow, orange, red and from time to time deep purple, added to the deep blue of the sea.  
  
A great play of colours.  
  
It was quite a romantic place.  
  
Their place. Their little corner of the world, where they could be together without any prying eyes. Nobody else knew about it.  
  
Elizabeth's father knew, of course, that they tended to disappear together from time to time, actually every evening and morning if they could afford it. But he didn't mind, knowing that his daughter was save with the young talented blacksmith. After, of course, Will told him, that he always carried a sword with him, so he could protect Elizabeth if necessary.  
  
In the beginning Will had been really astonished, that the Governor would let him go with his daughter, alone. But who could ever think him to hurt Elizabeth surly had to be blind. To the Governor it was painfully obvious how much this boy loved his daughter. And he would not stand between the two of them.  
  
Not that anybody could.  
  
Carefully Will lead Elizabeth to their favourite trunk, sat down and positioned him with his back to the rough bark, after having discarded the belt with his sword and having laid it on the ground next to him, so he could draw the blade immediately if need be.  
  
He looked up at the woman before him, reached out with his hand and called softly to her.  
  
"'Liz, come here, love. Let me hold you."  
  
Wordlessly she nodded and took his offered hand so he could pull her down gently, careful not to make her fall over, and position her in his lap. Will could feel her trembling with emotions and it tore at his heart.  
  
How could they be this careless to hurt and upset her. He should have protected her somehow.  
  
In times like this, when she was upset and so vulnerable he only wanted to take her in his arms, never letting her go again, protecting her from everything and everyone. But he knew she wouldn't want this. She wanted to be independent, he respected and loved this about her. As he loved so many other things in her.  
  
She was a strong woman.  
  
And if events took their toll on her he would always be there, to hold her, make things better. He had vowed this to himself a long time ago.  
  
So he took her in his strong arms, shutting the world out, giving her the room and the chance to let her emotions, worries and fears go.  
  
As soon as she felt herself being clasped in his firm, but loving embrace, Elizabeth relaxed and let the tears, that she had fought since the disappointment in her aunt, fall.  
  
Will simply held her, murmuring quiet loving, reassuring words in her ear, to calm her down. Slowly she relaxed, running dry of tears, giving herself the chance to rest and fell into a peaceful sleep not soon after.  
  
"Rest, my love. Things will get better, I promise you they will." The whispered words barely reached her consciousness.  
  
  
  
Ok, this was really hard work. I don't know,..it's not quite how I imagined it, but it will do, I think. What about you? Bad? Worse? Or absolute crap?  
  
Sorry, that the duel isn't taking place now. But I have integrated it in the story,.for later chapters. So just continue to read, and you will come across it.  
  
For my Reviewers:  
  
PirateAngel: Thanks for the idea with the sword fight. I like it. It's a good opportunity to torture Norrington..  
  
Orli *N* Keira: *laughs* I love your reviews. You know how to encourage someone! Thanks a lot!  
  
Orlandolover31: Thanks for the review! I am trying to update it as soon as I can, but I really have been struggling with this chappie. Hope you like it.  
  
Lordlanceahlot: I really try to make it funny. I am happy it makes you laugh! *g*  
  
Odango-Chan: Thanks for the long review! Love it. Helps me a lot.  
  
Seaspray: here you go! So please no virus! *g*  
  
Silver Eyes Bright, Jaina solo fel, Raven, PhoenixMageFire: I feel honoured by all your kind reviews! Makes me think, this story can't be too bad. Thanks a lot!  
  
  
  
Sorry it took me so long to update this..but I had kind of a few difficulties writing it. Hope you like it. Sorry about the non-existing duel right now. But it's coming in later chapters. Now I am finished with apologizing. *g* Please read, and tell me what you think about it.  
  
NightLight4 


	7. A Loving Talk

7.Chapter: A Loving Talk  
  
"Rest, my love. Things will get better, I promise you they will." The whispered words barely reached her consciousness.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Hours later, as it seemed, they still sat there under the tree. Elizabeth still lying in Will's lap, asleep, snuggled up close to him. All the while he just sat there, watching her sleep, one of his favourite pastimes..next to everything else he did, as long as he could do it with her, or just be in her presence.  
  
He smiled down at her now serene, sleeping face. It soothed him to know that she could find peace in her sleep, forgetting about this night's unfortunate events.  
  
She looked even more beautiful this way. No pain, hurt, disappointment, anger or annoyance marring her features. It gave her a beautiful and kind of angelic aura, radiating peace and utter contentment.  
  
*My very own angel.* He smiled again.  
  
He -obviously- did that a lot in her presence, or even at the mere thought or sight of her. But who wouldn't; he had her love, after all.  
  
Will let out a contented sigh, totally suppressing every single thought that would ruin the mood, and looked up at the stars he could see through the opening in the sea of leaves above them. It was getting late.  
  
After the incident with Jack Sparrow -Will couldn't help but smile, again, at the thought of the curious pirate- and the cursed pirates, Will had taken to look up and teach himself everything he could find about sailing, pirates and the sea itself as he could; with an occasional help and hint from Jack, who knew more about these matters than anybody else Will could think of.  
  
This studying consisted also in astronomy and the art to recognize star constellations, navigate a ship on the high seas and to work out the time of the day by means of their position.  
  
That was, why he knew, that they had been sitting, in Elizabeth's case it was more like laying, for more than an hour in the clearing. They would have to get back to the others soon. He had, after all, promised her father that they wouldn't be long. Though he knew, that Jonathan had probably an idea that Elizabeth had to calm down at first, somewhere private. The Governor knew his daughter well.  
  
Not that he 'wanted' to move! He wasn't out of his mind. He treasured every second he could spend alone with his beloved, but he also knew that those 'misunderstandings' had to be cleared. This night if possible. They would have to talk about it, when all he wanted to do was rip Norrington's and the Lady Witherby's throats out for saying what they had said and for hurting 'Liz.  
  
Well, perhaps not her aunt's throat, perhaps he should keep with giving her a piece of his mind. He WAS a gentleman after all.  
  
But Norrington..  
  
The thought about this bastard, thinking about his 'Liz like this, made him want to throw up.  
  
Will nearly growled, but restrained himself, knowing he would perhaps wake Elizabeth, who had her head nestled down on his shoulder, face snuggled into his neck; her favourite position. Even in her sleep.he felt another smile tug at his lips.  
  
Silently he contemplated waking her, so they could get back, weighing the pros and cons.  
  
On the one hand, he could just lie here with her in his arms, shutting out the worlds and the problems it brought, even if only for another short hour.  
  
On the other side they really had to work this out with Elizabeth's aunt. It just wouldn't do when they ignored or insulted each other. This included him, too.  
  
As if she had heard his thoughts, Elizabeth moved slightly against him, stirring from her peaceful sleep, wandering between the edges of sleeping and waking. She gave a quiet sigh and nestled herself even closer to him, as his arms tightened around her.  
  
"Will." she murmured into his neck. At this moment William Turner was on the top of the world, not able to get the big grin from his face to subside.  
  
The thought *Can things get even better than this?* crossed through his mind, not helping the still growing grin at all. He loved it, when she did this. Whisper his name, calling him to her, though she wasn't even fully awake. He pulled her closer and gently kissed her forehead, then the eyelid he could reach, moving on to the tip of her cute nose, loving the way she unconsciously scrunched it up a bit. Kissing her cheekbones down to the corner of her mouth, he continued his 'ministrations'. Elizabeth sighed again, fully awake now, moving her head slowly so her beloved could gain access to her mouth for a full kiss.  
  
*If that isn't the absolutely best way in the world to wake up, then I don't know anymore.*, was the first conscious thought she was capable of. Slowly she opened her eyes, looking up into the face of the man she loved most in the world.  
  
"Hey you," Will whispered down to her. "Have you slept well, 'Liz?"  
  
"Better than in a long time. I've had a very good dream" She nodded, her head still clouded with the remains of sleep.  
  
"I hope I was in it as well!?" Will grinned down at her, as Elizabeth grinned back.  
  
"Could be." she drawled. Her eyes, now free of the daze of sleep, twinkled in the moonlight.  
  
"Oh 'Liz! Do tell!" He pouted at her, making his brown eyes pleading with her.  
  
She smiled up at him through lowered lashes. "Yes, it was about you, about us. It was a very beautiful dream." Now she sighed, as the events of the night came back into her mind.  
  
"We have to go back, don't we?" She asked him quietly.  
  
"Yes" Will replied, letting out his breath in a huff.  
  
"I am sorry for what Cait did to you.! She shou-"  
  
She tried to apologize, but he cut her short. "No, don't apologize. It wasn't your doing, not your fault!"  
  
Elizabeth tried to reason with him, "But-", futile, because he silenced her again, by putting his forefinger on her lips, stopping her words effectively.  
  
"I know, love, I know. But it's not your place to apologize, you hear me? Never ever apologize to me for things that aren't your fault, right?" He squeezed her shoulders affectionately.  
  
Elizabeth nodded silently. "I just do not understand, why she is reacting so strongly to you. She doesn't even know the situation completely, and still.I can not remember her, being like this." She sniffed slightly. "She isn't like the loving and caring aunt I remember her to be at all."  
  
But Will only tightened his grip on her again, trying to sooth her. All if it would just prevent her from crying again.  
  
"People change 'Liz. You have, after all , not seen her for over what,.nine years? That is a very long time in a person's life. Much time for things to happen. And definitely enough time for your aunt to change. And I am sure, that she still cares about your or she would not act the way she does. Believe me, she loves you! Anyway, she probably thinks the same about you. That you have changed I mean."  
  
He chuckled. " 'I' for one, can't remember you being like you are now, back then, when I met you!"  
  
He could hear the woman in his arms snort. Frowning she lifted her eyes to his. "What do you mean by that?" She asked suspiciously, as he laughed, eyes twinkling with merriment.  
  
"Well, for one you wouldn't have been found dead, snorting. Being the little lady you were."  
  
'Liz snorted again, but had the grace to blush at his comment. He kissed her temple softly.  
  
"I have seen you change over the last years, and the last 10 months especially. And I like what I have seen, still see. You are blessed with a fiery temperament, you don't back down to anybody, not even Norrington. Drat him. You've become a woman, who speaks what is on her mind, honest and proud. And at the same time you can be caring, loving to your family and the people who are close to your heart. You have grown to be quite adventurous and you have a fine sense of humour. You are a very strong woman, Elizabeth. And I love you, for being who you are." He used one hand to stroke her hair, letting it slide through the silken locks leisurely.  
  
"Mhh,.I love you too, Will." With that whispered to him, she reached up and kissed one of jawbones she could reach, and laid down on his chest happily. "As long as you keep doing this thing with my hair..." She nearly purred.  
  
They sat there together for another few minutes, revelling in their closeness, but both reluctant to speak up again, knowing it would be to encourage the other to get up, destroying the perfect mood.  
  
Though both knew they had to. The Governor would worry.  
  
Looking in each others eyes both agreed, that it be now or never, for they would never be able to drag themselves up and back to face whatever was to come, if they didn't do it now.  
  
Supporting her by holding her waist in a strong, secure grip Will helped her up from her position, sprawled across him. When he was sure, that she was on certain feet again, he grabbed the sword by his side and stood up himself, while tying the sword belt around his waist once more.  
  
It was well into the night and the moon had made his way over the treetops, illuminating the scene in the clearing. That was when Will noticed Elizabeth's dress, being crumpled and slightly dirty now.  
  
*That will give them stuff to 'misinterpret' as much as they like.* He grinned.  
  
Elizabeth raised one perfect eyebrow at him, wondering what he was thinking that would make him grin. Following his gaze, she looked down at herself, taking in the state of her clothes.  
  
She realized his track of thoughts immediately, flashing him what seemed to be a wicked grin, only helping in making his own grow.  
  
"My, my,..you have a naughty mind, blacksmith." She smirked at him.  
  
"Who, me?" he smiled at her innocently, gazing at her through lowered lashes, ruining the whole effect. He was relieved, that she could see the light side of things as well. He couldn't be happy if she wasn't happy. Above all, when she normally wasn't the woman to let her spirits be dragged down because of others.  
  
Stepping in front of her he kissed her. "Do you know, that you look absolutely divine in this dress? My very own sea goddess!" He kissed her again when she blushed furiously.  
  
"One would think, that you would be used to it by now,." He commented her shyness about his compliments, smiling down at his lovely goddess.  
  
"I AM used to this." She frowned a bit, looking at his chest. "I get them from others too, like my father.but it's not the same when you say it. It makes me feel all warm and fuzzy on the inside."  
  
"I can stop if you want me to." He suggested, as something warm stirred within his heart at her words.  
  
"No!", she answered quickly, "no.I like it." She blushed again and hid her face in his chest.  
  
"If it is your wish my love."  
  
She moved her head slightly, nodding from her place in front of his chest. Smiling he kissed the top of her head.  
  
"Come on, I guess papa will be worried. We should go back." Elizabeth changed the topic and they made their way back along the path, Will in front of her again, her hand in his as his thumb slowly stroked the back of her hand in a loving gesture.  
  
  
  
Notes for my Reviewers:  
  
Lordlanceahlot: My thanks to you!  
  
Akemi Abiki: Sorry I speak 4 languages, but Spanish is not one of them..  
But I get what you want to say, for it's similar to French. I  
love talking in foreign languages, too! ^__^  
Though you will have to wait a bit, till jack comes along. But  
he will get his part in this story!!  
  
P.I.D: Later on.  
  
Orli*N*keira: Your welcome! They will clear things with the family, eventually. But perhaps  
I strained this too much.  
  
Seaspray: Woah, two reviews, thanks mate. I really appreciate  
it. I promise Jack will come later, to make things 'perfect`.  
*grins evilly*  
With the German,.sorry for that one, didn't notice it was still  
in it. German is my mother tongue, that's why. Those were notes  
from my best friend, who read it over form faults. I forgot to  
remove them.  
  
Silver eyes Bright: I will come to this in the next Chapter.  
Promise!!  
  
Orlandolover32: I will, I will. Thanks.  
  
I fading Silver I: Yeah, I thought the same, that's why I did it  
like this. I don't think the Governor can be that bad ^_^  
  
  
  
  
A sooner update this time. Somehow I don't seem to get on with the plot in this story.but there are so many thing I have in my head, that want their place in this story, like this little piece of fluff. I know some of you are waiting for some action to happen, Jack for example. (He won't be in this until in a few chapters, be patient, please!) Please tell me if you think that the speed of this story is slacking too much and it's getting boring for you, kay? Thanks a lot.  
  
Have fun, NightLight4 


	8. Facing Them

8. Chapter: Facing them  
  
.  
  
The whole way back through the woods, Will's mind dealt with the oncoming and inevitable confrontation with the people they had left in the study.  
  
He made up scenarios in his thoughts, giving into his imagination, trying to work out a way how to get trough this smoothly. And without having Elizabeth get hurt and sad again. They would have to do this another way.  
  
Of course they could just move straight forward and tell the others, that being Norrington, Cait and Hannah, assuming she was interested, what they had really done. But would they believe it? And if they did, .wouldn't it rise another argument. He could imagine Cait, going on how it was not proper and ladylike and so on. Will made a face.  
  
*Though we would probably make Norrington's day by giving him another opportunity to go over me like he has to protect Port Royal from a dangerous threat. Me.*  
  
But he had to admit, that they were really lucky that 'the old lady' seemed rather calm and cool about the whole thing. Although she was a little bit creepy. Will couldn't remember her saying more than 2 or 3 sentences for the whole evening. But STILL she seemed to know everything.  
  
Stepping over a branch on the path, while squeezing Elizabeth's hand slightly to warn her, he continued his musings.  
  
He doubted that less would be more in this case.  
  
Letting Cait and Norrington think what they wanted was sure to lead them into an even greater mess. They would not leave it as it was, certainly demanding an explanation. And referring to Cait, she even deserved that someone brought a little light into the darkness. After all she'd only been concerned for Elizabeth, from the start on. And though she somehow annoyed him, he was very grateful for her caring.  
  
It meant, that he could leave Elizabeth in her care without having to worry over her too much. He knew for a fact, that he could not and never would be comfortable with Norrington anywhere near his love.though for a different reason.  
  
The path widened now, indicating the clearing of the woods near the manor. As they could walk next to each other now, Will slipped his arm around his beloved's waist. And as always Will marvelled at the natural matter of course with which she mirrored his movement, leaning against him, her head half lying on his shoulder.  
  
The young blacksmith smiled happily, tightening his grip on her waist, if only a little, to allow them to continue walking comfortably. He was about to tear his attentions away from her, back to his up to now fruitless thinking, when he noticed her leaning even more into him.  
  
"Elizabeth?" He whispered quietly.  
  
The only answer he got was a small, mumbled noise that sounded like a 'mhhh?'.  
  
Ceasing walking he turned to her, capturing her cheek with his free hand so he could make her look up at him.  
  
Her eyes were open, but seemed to be heavy lided, for Elizabeth couldn't stop her eye lids from drooping. Opening them with some difficulty she looked at him.  
  
"Tired..Bed." was all she managed as she nearly fell on him.  
  
Will chuckled slightly at her expression, but nodded anyway. "It's fine 'Liz. You want me to carry you?"  
  
Elizabeth couldn't help the smile that stole over her face at his offer and nodded sleepily.  
  
Bending down, he whispered "Hold tight, love." into her ear, before placing one hand behind her knees and lifting her up in a secure grip. Immediately she relaxed, leaning into him fully, her head resting in the crook of his neck.  
  
"Comfortable?" He couldn't help asking as he resumed making his way towards their new destination. Elizabeth's room. The woman in his arms just sighed contently, giving him his answer.  
  
Silently he approached the door through which they'd left the house only hours before. It proved a bit difficult to get the handle, with an Elizabeth shaped bundle in his arms, but he managed to open the door none the less. Gazing down at his 'precious load' he noticed that she had gone to sleep already, breathing softly.  
  
*She must have been really tired, when she can sleep although she just woke up.* The thought certainly did not amuse him, for it just made him realize how much the evening had tired and upset her.  
  
Perhaps it was better this way. With her asleep he would be able to talk and explain things to the others without her near. So nothing that would be said or done would be able to upset his beloved.  
  
Will felt slightly guilty, sneaking through the Governor's house, on the way to his daughter's private chambers..and to make matters even more strange, he had the Governor's daughter IN HIS ARMS. This really felt strange, he had to admit. Not that he had anything against carrying Elizabeth in his arms, be it awake or asleep. He was grateful for every chance he got to do that, for she was not prone to him fussing over her. This included carrying her if they weren't alone. And even if there wasn't anyone nearby, she seemed to think that it made her weak.  
  
A stupid thought, really. She might look delicate and defenceless, but everybody who knew her, knew her well, would know that Elizabeth Swann was in no way weak or defenceless.  
  
Will thought back to the day when she had saved him in that cave on the Isla de Muerta by knocking down one of the cursed pirates. He grinned to himself. He still had to bite back a large grin every time someone mentioned a corset.  
  
His 'Liz was not delicate or frail.  
  
Especially not now, and thanks to him.  
  
After climbing the huge staircase (fortunately Jamie wasn't at the front door anymore, indicating, that the most part of the official guests had already left the house) Will managed to get to Elizabeth's chambers without anyone seeing them, for which he was grateful.  
  
He slipped into the room, carefully laying her down on her big king size bed.  
  
For a moment he thought about getting some maid to help her getting out of her dress, but a tiny voice in the back of his mind warned him, that neither woman would be very happy about being woken. So he just slipped of her shoes and covered her with the part of the duvet she did not lie on.  
  
Caressing her cheek affectionately he bent down, kissing her forehead, whispering a silent "Sleep well, my love.", as he gently pushed aside a strand of hair, which had fallen into her face.  
  
With one last wistful look at her Will left Elizabeth to her sleep, steeling himself for the confrontation which, he knew, waited in the Governor's private study.  
  
Only minutes later Will stood in front of the study door a second time. He knocked cautiously, not wanting to make any more noise in the otherwise silent house than necessary.  
  
"Come in!"  
  
Will entered the study.and was immediately under verbal attack.  
  
"Where is Elizabeth? Where did you bring her, what have you done to her?!" Caitlyn demanded.  
  
As his gaze swept through the room again a little pang of guilt made itself known as he realised, that the three people in front of him had stayed in this room the whole time. Waiting for him and Elizabeth to return. He felt really selfish now, for letting Elizabeth fall asleep in the clearing, enjoying it, while these three waited here, probably worrying too..  
  
On second glance he noticed, that the Commodore wasn't present any longer.  
  
*Perhaps Jonathan threw him out.* he thought, and even he could detect the hint of hopefulness that lay in this words. But it WOULD be a funny thing to witness, he was sure.  
  
"Governor, My ladies, I apologize for my tardiness.again." He did not even come to finish what he wanted to say as Cait demanded again: "Where is my niece??"  
  
"In bed." Will replied as calmly as he could. It wouldn't do to get worked up over this now. He was about to elaborate further, when the Governor offered him a seat.  
  
"You don't have to stand there, William. Make yourself comfortable, have a seat." He motioned for him to sit down in the chair Elizabeth had occupied before. Next to Caitlyn. Will silently groaned but sat none the less.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
A question from the silent old lady surprised him again. "Now, could you tell us, how is she?"  
  
He looked straight into Caitlyn's eyes. "She is very upset, disappointed," he moved his eyes to the other two present, "and very tired. The whole evening has greatly exhausted her. On our way back she nearly fell asleep walking, that is why I've brought her to bed." He glanced at the man still sitting behind the desk. "You may want to send a maid to her, to help her out of the dress. I didn't want to wake anybody..least of all Elizabeth."  
  
Jonathan nodded. "Of course. She is in her room?" Will affirmed this question.  
  
"Yes, she was already fast asleep, when I left here there."  
  
Taking a deep breath, eying the three others in the room, he launched into his speech.  
  
"I think that I should set some things right now. Elizabeth and I have not done anything immoral last night, even if our earlier words may have implied such a thing."  
  
Will's cheeks had gone slightly red by now, and he could see that Caitlyn was fighting a blush of her own. But things had to be said this blunt, for further misunderstandings would do no good.  
  
"Then, by all means, explain to us, what exactly you were doing with Elizabeth!" She was still faintly blushing.  
  
With a questioning look at the Governor Will inquired.  
  
"Do you know what happened 10 months ago? When cursed pirates kidnapped Elizabeth?"  
  
Both, Hannah and Caitlyn nodded.  
  
"Well,.I do not feel .comfortable, knowing that they could manage to get into town and get to her, without anybody stopping them." He looked down into his lap. "That is why I asked her father to allow me to teach her fencing. This way she will be able to fend for herself..if I am, or anybody else for that matter, is not there to help her."  
  
When nobody said a word he looked up again, uncertain. They all looked at him, silent, though with different expressions on their faces. The Governor seemed somewhat proud, though Will couldn't for the life of him say why that would be so. Perhaps because his daughter knew how to do a sword fight? Hannah, 'again', acted all strange, this knowing smile on her lips. This was kind of infuriating, if one thought about it.  
  
The last one was Caitlyn Witherby. She watched him with an unreadable face.  
  
"You want to tell me, that you have taught my niece, for god knows how long- " "3 month and 21 days." He supplied.  
  
"- to fight with the sword, like a man??" She asked incredulously, staring at him.  
  
Will looked her dead in the eye. "Yes!"  
  
"To protect her?" She inquired further.  
  
"Yes."  
  
And it wouldn't have been better for her to learn it from somebody who has more experience than you do? You are a blacksmith, next to being a pirate, if I heard right. You only forge the weapon."  
  
"Believe me Cait, he is a formidable fencer. I have seen him train with a sword. The boy is one of the best I have seen. I wouldn't let him near my daughter with a weapon if I did not think that he knows how to make use of it properly, don't you think?" Cait looked back at her brother-in-law, somewhat surprised by his statement.  
  
"Why doesn't she train with one of the british navy officers?" She asked.  
  
"Because I do not trust them on this matter. They would not take it seriously, thinking her a spoiled child that sweet talked her father into this. She would not learn this way." The young blacksmith answered for the Governor.  
  
"And Norrington?"  
  
Will could not help but snort at the mentioning of his (inofficial) arch enemy. "I can show her just as well. And to set things right: Norrington and Elizabeth are NOT betrothed to each other!"  
  
The woman looked outright confused now. "It is what he told me." she told them , looking at each of them. "Jonathan?"  
  
The Governor sighed. "Through this ordeal with the pirates Will mentioned before, the Commodore asked her to marry him. She agreed, though unhappily. Afterwards she explained to him, that she could not marry him, because she was, and still is in love with William."  
  
"Then why would she agree? I do not remember her to be a girl of rash decisions." She gazed at her mother. "Do you?" But the older woman just smiled and shook her head.  
  
"It was for a private reason!", was all that Jonathan and Will could offer the two woman. This was something that only Elizabeth had the right to speak of.  
  
Again an uncomfortable silence hung in the room, until Hannah rose from her seat and declared that she was going to bed. "It is late into the night already, and I am tired, as I am sure we all are. We can continue this tomorrow." She gave them a meaningful glance.  
  
"Of course, mother." Cait rose as well, drawing the two man, being the gentlemen they were, to their feet as well.  
  
"I wish you a good night, my ladies."  
  
"I will see you two in the morning. Sleep well." They nodded, and mother and daughter left the room. But before the door fell shut they could hear the eager voice of their relative.  
  
"Well, now that we have got them out of our hair, how about this box of yours? Am I right in assuming this is the new masterpiece you have worked for the last days?"  
  
"Aye, it is. I thought you would want to see it."  
  
"You thought right on this, Will. Now show me, if you will."  
  
"My pleasure, Jonathan."  
  
  
  
For my reviewers:  
  
Lordlanceahlot: I am glad you liked it! ^^ Sorry, I won't  
be able to do fast updates this often.  
  
Silver Eyes Bright: You know, now? ^^  
  
KatAleson: I know, that some of the words don't suit in  
the timeline. Do you know some, that would be better? I  
would appreciate your help.  
  
Seaspray: I really tried to make Will sound like he  
really thought about the whole 'changing' thing.*lol*  
Do you have your results for the exam already? Hope  
you've done well.  
  
Orli*N*keira: Thanks!!  
  
Orlandolover: I try my best to update. ^^;  
  
PirateAngel: Thank you!! I am glad you like it and that  
people can understand, why I let my characters act the way  
they do ^__^  
  
Kariana: Thanks for the ball room thing. I wasn't sure  
anymore how to write it ^^;  
  
Odango-Chan: I love your long reviews, have I mentioned  
that already.? Sorry, I sound like a broken record ^^;.  
Love them anyway.  
*gg* I know she is one lucky chick, isn't she? And  
Will too!  
Don't worry about Jack, he will have a word in this.  
*eg*  
  
Southern Spell: I will, I promise!  
  
Lady Halwyn: Thanks for the review. ^^  
And yes, English is only my second language ^^;.  
Sorry about the fault in the storyline ^^; I will try not  
to do it again. Thanks for telling me!  
  
Enchanted dreamer: Thanks a lot ^_^  
Well I speak English and French, and I am studying  
Chinese and Japanese at university.  
  
AnnieBananie279: ^_^ Thank you!  
  
  
  
  
I finally finished this chapter! *cheers*  
I had some problems with the dialogue.tell me what you  
think of it. I am soo happy that so  
many of you like this story. It really keeps me writing. Or  
at least it helps a lot! *winks*  
  
One question! Is anyone interested in the conversation  
about Will' s 'new masterpiece'. Or  
should I skip this part completely? I mean, by now you all  
should know what's in it.so, well  
tell me what you want!!  
I will see you in the next chapter. NightLight4 


	9. Masterpiece

9. Chapter: Masterpiece  
  
"Well, now that we have got them out of our hair, how about this box of yours? Am I right in assuming this is the new masterpiece you have worked on for the last days?"  
  
"Aye, it is. I thought you would want to see it."  
  
"You thought right on this, Will. Now show me, if you will."  
  
"My pleasure, Jonathan."  
  
With that Will went to the wall, where he'd left the box, and picked it up. Smiling he turned around und laid it on the desk. Carefully flipping open the lid.  
  
Jonathan, who couldn't restrain his curiosity, leaned over from the other side of the desk, so he could get a glance at the inside. The inside of the about 3 – 4 feet long box was clad with midnight-blue velvet and on this rested a beautifully forged sword. For a second the box and its content looked exactly like the one Jonathan had ordered months before, regarding Norringtons upcoming promotion. But as he let his scrutinizing eyes glide over the sword he could see, that it was somehow totally different, but he couldn't put his finger on it.  
  
He looked up at the young man in front of him. "May I?" Jonathan asked, pointing at the sword. He needn't have, for Will knew exactly what he meant. It was the same precedure everytime he finished something he thought worthy of showing to his older friend. For that was what they were. Friends.  
  
Will smiled and nodded. "Of course." Very careful the Governor took the weapon out of his velvet bed, observing the amazing piece of work.  
  
It was always like this. After Will had brought the first order to the Governours manor there were more to come. And all were delivered by Will, because often Mr. Brown was way too drunk to do anything, let alone leave the house without walking straight into the door. The swords weren't his work anyway, those were always left to the boy. And after a while the Governour asked straight away by whom the sword orders were forged. Will 'confessed' and the two of them started to talk, mostly about swords (duh!) and Wills talent. This way Will thaught him nearly all he knew about forging weapons and the like, at least in theory. Jonathan had even visited him in the smithy once, watching him as he swung the hammer. Since than he came with every good piece of work to his friend, who was every time amazed at his work.  
  
But this time Jonathan frowned as he balanced the blade on his finger, like Will had shown him, to test its balance. It wasn't a critizising frown, surprised was more like it.  
  
"It looks like a normal sword, but somehow it is also different...it seems...lighter..." He looked up to meet Wills eyes, his own questioning.  
  
Will confirmed his observation with a small grin. "Yes. It's a special make. I used a different, more lighter, sort of steel. But it is still as hard as the normal one." Jonathan raised an eyebrow at him. Was that all he was going to tell him? "This is a test, isn't it?"  
  
Wills grin only grew.  
  
Chuckling the other man resumed his examination. After a few seconds he looked up again, the same grin playing on his lips, making him look years younger the he really was.  
  
"The handle." He stated matter of factly. "It is too small to lay comfortly in the hand."  
  
"Aye. It is not made for the hand of a man." Anxious to hear his further conclusions Will left it at this information.  
  
After this words Jonathan let his eyes wander over the sword again and this time he noticed the difference to Norringtons, and every other, sword before. The sword looked almost delicate if you could say this for a weapon. Even the blade seemed not as wide as normal, though it was as long as any other sword. Delicate, and still deadly. The Governour smirked.  
  
"This isn't supposed to be the weapon for a special person, is it?" He asked innocently.  
  
Will laughed. "Looks like you caught me there. It will be much easier to handle in battle, and still not tire out too much for it is light enough. I want to give it to her as a present after our next lesson. Do you think she will like it?" He asked the last part a bit insecure.  
  
"You have to ask? Of course she will like it!" He smiled fondly at the boy opposite of him. Will smiled back, though he blushed a bit. Amused Jonathan shook his head. *One minute the fierce fencer, the next a shy boy...I will never understand that.*  
  
"Well, though I do not want to throw you out, I will just do this now. It is late and I have some matters to tend to before I retire for the night. Besides, I am sure you want to be up in the early morning for work, am I right?"  
  
"Yes," Will grinned. "I wish you a good night, Jonathan."  
  
The Governor nodded. "You as well, Will. I trust you know your way out?!" He asked, already reaching for the first papers and letters laying on his desk. Nodding, Will closed the lid of the wooden box, after having laid the sword back in, and made his way to the door, opening it. Looking back at the older man already brooding over invitations, inquiries and payments. *Being Governor has got to be a tough job...* He mused and advised his friend :" Don`t stay up too long into the night!", before finally making his way out of the door. While he climbed down the main stairs he briefly considered to walk past Elizabeths room, to see her one last time, but he dropped the idea for the simple reason that he would probaly wake her, and he didn't want that. She needed her rest.  
  
So the young blacksmith left the huge manor the same way he came. He thought over everything that had happened this day, while walking through the silent streets of the town towards the smithy and his room. As the blacksmiths apprentice he lived in a small room behind the smithy, while Mr. Brown, the owner and his employer, inhabited the small house next to it. Alone, for he was not married. *Wonder why...* Will grinned, as he unlocked the door to the forge, entered and closed the door behind him. Striding through his working place he checked if everything was in order and then went to a small door in the back, leading to his room. Without much fuss he placed the sword box on a small table, stripped to the waist and quickly washed his face and upper body, and cleaned his mouth and teeth with cold water out of a basin. Drying himself he changed out of the best pants he had, which he'd worn to the ball, into some worn-out trousers and went to bed.  
  
His last thoughts before he fell asleep were, as always, of Elizabeth.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Next Morning  
  
Same as the day before Elizabeth Swann was woken by the warm sunrays falling through her window. *I should really remember to close it one time before I go to sleep. I would get way more sleep this way* She thought a bit grumpy. Still sleepy she turned in her bed, pulling the covers up to her chin. That was, when she noticed the blue shimmering fabric covering her arm. Astonished at that she lifted the duvet and groaned unhappily. She'd slept in her new dress and now it was totally crumpled and sweaty because it had probably gotten warmer in the morning. Her maid wouldn't be happy, she was sure.  
  
Come to think of it, WHY had she slept in her dress and not her sleeping gown...? Thinking back to last night she could only remember their argument with Cait and Norrington...and then...she must have fallen asleep as she made her way with Will back to the house, after she had woken up in the clearing. Yes, she'd been really exhausted. She smiled fondly *Will must've carried me back and put me to bed.* *And because he didn't want to wake me he left me in my dress...that would be soo like him. Caring and sweet, my Will...why can't Aunt Cait see that?* She sighed, not really wanting to let the memories of the ball and the verbal fights come back to her. *I didn't even get the chance to dance with Will!* She huffed gloomily. Well, she was due for one of his fencing lessons later that day, perhaps she could persuade him. Just one dance,...or two. She closed her eyes and let her imagination wander. The two of them together. The cliffs near the clearing, in which they always practiced. The sun setting. The beautiful play of colours in the ocean. They were cuddled up to each other and moved to the soft rushing sound of the waves below. Elizabeth smiled like just a woman in love could do. She couldn't wait to see her love again. But for now, breakfast would have to do. She felt like she was starving. Carefull as to not crumple her dress even more, she stretched he body, then reached over for the small bell on her bedside table. She rang the bell and waited for her maid, while climbing out of bed. Only one minute later she heard the familar knock and saw Betty open the door. The incredulous and a bit amused looking glance that was thrown her way said it all. Betty was not a happy girl.  
  
  
  
For my Reviewers:  
  
Tabris: Hey you! *grins* Thanks for your review again! And for trying to kick my ass into continuing writing,...I know I am lazy, but you are the person to talk. I remember one of your stories not having been updated for at least 10 months... Well jack will come, eventually. And don't you DARE to post my adress in here. *is already cowering under her bed*  
  
The future Mrs Ja rule: Sorry for the extremely long delay. I really didn't want to take your reason for living...*feels really bad now* But I am working on it. Hope you don't think this chapter too boring. Thanks for trying to persuade me to continue...though I think it was bordering on blackmail, but I donn't care. I thank you for your support. You know, I think thses aruing bits are really difficult, but I will try for you.  
  
Captain Cherry Coke: Whats with you guys and Cherry Coke anyway?? Jack will come, later. Though I don't think he soo amazing, let alone that cute. (Will is way cuter!) But he is funny ^^.  
  
Angelic Evility: ^^ You know I am really blushing here. I am definetly not talented. Shows that I failed Chinese...*sighs*. But I am exchanging this subject. Perhaps I can start French next term. I loved French in school.^^ Anyway, my best friend. Now she is really someone who deserves to be called talented. Ne, Tabris? *grins*  
  
Mdemanatee: Thanks! ^^ I don't like Norrinton as well, guess it shows huh? I love those romatic parts and will try to write more of them.  
  
AcagedbirD: Thanks a lot. I am really trying.  
  
Samantha: Mhh, think none of the things you wanted to read about are in this chappie...will work on this. Hannah and Cait will be in the next part. Promise.  
  
Bleugrl: Oh, no! No crying please...can't have that....  
  
SarcasmSage: Well there you have your part with the masterpiece. ^^  
  
Silver Eyes Bright: There you are. *g*  
  
P.I.D: Yepp ist a sword. So, what do you think of this one?  
  
Phoenix Feather3: You are soo right!  
  
Pirate Angel: ^_^ . Do you like whom it's for?  
  
Seaspray: Will tell Norrie. Can I watch you hunting him with that fork?? Please? Top?? I am happy I didn't fail German in A-Level...and it'ss my mother tongue...*shakes head sadly*  
  
LordLanceahlot: Thank you! ^^  
  
  
  
Hello everybody,  
  
Sorry it took me so long to update. I was thinking how to continue this story. Hope you still like it. Though you lot have probably given up on me and updating...^^; It won't be this long till the next chapter. Jack will be coming along in one of the next chapters...  
  
NightLight4  
  
P.S. Just for the record, do any of you guys know ShNicky? I am just curious, you know..... 


	10. Hannah and Will

Author's note: Hey guys! I'm gonna put the author note in the here this time. I am really sorry, that I haven't updated for so long, but as Tabris told you in the reviews, my internet was put down. Finally, I got it to work again! sinks to her knees in grateful prayer Hope you like the flow of the story. Please tell me if anything doesn't agree with you. And I will see what I can do. Notes to my reviewers will be in the next chapter as I want to post this one as fast as possible! Still, I would like to say thank you to everyone who reviewed the story, and everyone who read it, review or not. A huge 'Thank You' to you!!!  
  
10. Chapter: Hannah and Will  
  
In contrast to her grandchild Hannah did not sleep in. As is seems to be a trait of old people, especially women, she'd been up and around since shortly after sunrise. She got a pitiable maid to help her get her dress on, at 6 o 'clock in the morning. After that, -it took them nearly half an hour, with the maid still being half asleep- she went on her daily walk to get her old bones going after the night. She'd never had the chance to explore the grounds of the estate properly, and she had every intention to do so now. Who knew if she would have the opportunity again? The old woman chuckled silently as she imagined how her daughter would have started arguing, had she heard her last thoughts. Cait totally did not like it, when she talked like that. The woman was very fond of her mother and couldn't bear the thought to loose her, as she did her father, sister and...yes,...Hannah sighed.  
  
The thought of loosing someone you love is always a scary thing. Above all for somebody so young as she is....She shouldn't know how this feels like, not yet... She thought deplorably for her daughter. Hannah had often wondered if it wouldn't have been better for Cait, if she had send her here before, with her with her grandchild those years ago. Of course she would have missed her child; every mother would after all, but perhaps then there wouldn't have been so much pain in her daughter's heart. Things just wouldn't have happened.  
  
Shaking her head slightly Hannah chased those thoughts away as quickly as they came. It wouldn't do to dwell on the past, she'd learned so a long time ago. As she walked through one of the many gardens around, admiring the rose bushes, leaves and blooms still damp, the dew of the night glittering in the rays of the young sun, her thoughts turned onto a much more pleasing and cheerful topic.  
  
Her granddaughter. The dear child. She chuckled, of cause Elizabeth was hardly a child anymore, neither in body or mind. She had grown so much in the past years, Hannah could hardly believe it. And she'd missed so much of her life already. And I will miss even more when I sail back to England. She thought sadly. Mainly now she's caught herself such a fine man.  
  
Hannah had been impressed the evening before, immediately liking Will. After the spat with Commodore Norrington, an impertinent and disagreeable man, at least from her point of view, when young William had arrived, Elizabeth had let down her defences completely, catching the old woman totally with surprise. Elizabeth wasn't known to do that, had always been somewhat guarded after her mother had died. But she did, sinking into Wills embrace like a drowning woman, letting go of the strength she had firmly tried to hold up through the argument. And he had known! Known Elizabeth needed him and he been there, assuring her, giving her strength, protecting her. No taking of advantages or anything, just giving comfort where it was needed.  
  
She made a note to herself to get the whole story of their common adventure last year. Everyone could see the deep feelings those two shared. Or at least, people should see. Save some blind fools. She thought wryly, thinking back to the commotion in the hall when they'd left the ball.  
  
She shook her head. Totally out of place, those prejudices and antiquated beliefs of social classes. She thought for a moment. How about I pay young William a visit? She grinned to herself. This could be fun.  
  
After getting something small to eat for breakfast Elizabeth had went to find her father in his study, where he was most likely to be found at this time of the day, or any other time too, regarding that one of his favourite past times was literature and he had a great selection in his study. He wasn't often seen in the huge library downstairs, preferring to read in the peace of his study.  
  
That he doesn't get weary of spending so much time in there will never cease to amaze me, really She shook her head.  
  
After biding him a "Good morning", ignoring the arched up eyebrow and provoking glance at the clock on the wall, she inquired him how his morning had been. Satisfied with the answer, she went back to her room, planning to occupy herself until afternoon and her fence meeting with Will. A part of her wished to see and speak with either Cait or her grandmother, or both, but after last night she thought it was up to them to come to her, after they had decided what they thought in the end of her and Will.  
  
So, after wandering her chambers in search of something that had to be done, Elizabeth settled for sitting on the windowsill and reading some poetry her father had recommended.  
  
She hadn't been sitting long, the reading matter not really fascinating her, when a knock on the door broke her forced concentration. Happy for the brake, she laid the book to the side and called "Come in."  
  
It turned out to be Cait, who softly opened the door and entered.  
  
"Good morning, Elizabeth. I hope I am not interrupting something." She glanced at the book.  
  
Her niece laughed sheepishly. "Not at all,...it was boring anyway." She looked at her aunt unsurely. "What can I do for you?"  
  
"Um, Elizabeth,....I wanted to apologize for my behaviour yesterday. I guess I was a bit furious and it was out of place. Even though I do not agree with you on this...on William," she hesitated. "I should not have expressed it this way. I am sorry."  
  
Elizabeth nearly sighed. It wasn't what she had hoped for, but better that nothing. It would take time to convince her, it seemed. "Don't worry. I understand you, to a certain degree. Though it upsets me, you dislike Will this much there is nothing I can do." 'For now' she silently added, smiling at her aunt, who smiled back.  
  
"Thank you." She seemed to say more, but hesitated, looking at the floor. You'd never think she's in her early thirties now.  
  
"Is there anything else I can help you with?" Elizabeth tried to help her out.  
  
Caitlyn looked up again. "Yes, actually there is." She reached into a small pocket, hidden in her pleats, and pulled out a delicate looking gold chain with a small locket, carefully cradling it in her palm. Elizabeth watched her curiously and Cait looked back at her sadly.  
  
"Mother gave it to me, as a present. It has always been very dear to me, but yesterday the chain broke." She showed the loose ends to her niece. "You wouldn't know a gold smithy, or someone else who could repair this, would you?"  
  
Elizabeth thought for a few seconds. There was no place like a gold smithy in Port Royal. Of course there was a jeweller in town, it was a nice little shop with beautiful jewellery, but they didn't do repair works, so they couldn't go there.  
  
There was only...  
  
"I guess I know somebody to fix it. I can lead you, if you want to try it." She drawled, still not sure if this was a wise thing to do. But if anything, it gave her a good excuse to go into the town.  
  
Cait nodded happily. "I would be very grateful."  
  
"As you wish." The younger woman answered and rose from her seat.  
  
It was already shortly before midday when Hannah reached the smithy. Though she'd only planned to come here, her walk through the town had somewhat gotten out of hand. There were so many small shops and stores and she just couldn't walk by most of them. She could hear her son in law grumbling in her mind. Women!! But what was a woman to do?  
  
Anyway, as she finally found her destination it was hours after she had left the manor, having had to ask for directions, getting caught up in conversations and the like. She liked the inhabitants of Port Royal; they were friendly and polite people, working hard and honest. Well, most of them were like that anyway. You can find black sheep where ever you go, searching for them or not. Some of thee talks today gave the old woman the impression, that those people were different from those in England, though she couldn't pinpoint why. They couldn't have lived here that long, Port Royal not being that old as a colony. Still the methods of working, the local ...she guessed you could say morals somehow seemed different. Hannah did not know why she thought that.  
  
It gave her a few difficulties to open the heavy wooden door leading into the smithy, her shoulder pushing against it.  
  
Inside it was dark, gloomy. It looked deserted.  
  
But the fire in the stone stove was burning, so that had to mean someone was there. Or at least that was what Hannah guessed, not having been in a smithy before.  
  
Hesitantly she walked further into the dimly lit room, trying to make out any shapes. "Good day." She called into the room, but nobody answered. She was just about to give up and leave, when she heard a noise; something that sounded like a grunt. She glanced in the direction the sound came from and noticed a shape slumped on a chair.  
  
As she got closer to it, she could make out a man, sitting, or more like sprawled lying over the chair. He didn't look awake. Hannah made still one step closer to see if she could wake him, supposing he was the owner of the shop, but immediately recoiled at the smelly cloud of alcohol around him. He was totally drunk.  
  
Hannah grimaced. Just what I need. Where is Will? Jonathan told me that he is always in the smithy over the day, working...  
  
Contemplating if waking the drunken, sleeping man in front of her was a good idea, Hannah did not hear the door open and somebody entering the room.  
  
It was Will.  
  
To say he was surprised to find Elizabeth's grandmother in the smithy, eyeing the old Brown disgustedly, would have been an understatement. What's she doing here...? Then a thought hit him, hard. Elizabeth!!! Had something happened to her?  
  
He coughed to get her attention. She jumped and turned around. "Mr. Turner, good day to you." She greeted him with a small smile, still being somewhat startled by his sudden appearance.  
  
With his thoughts on his love, Will decided to skip the formal things. He wanted, no he HAD to know if 'Liz was alright. "'Liz!!! Excuse me, but...what are you doing here? Has something happened? Is...Elizabeth alright?" he asked, the concern and worry written all over his face, accompanied from fear.  
  
When Hannah realized he thought she had come to him because something had happened to Elizabeth she rushed to set it right. "No! Of course not. I am sorry, I didn't imagine me being here would give you such a fright. Elizabeth is well; she was still sleeping when I left the house this morning."  
  
"Oh." Will let out a sigh of relief. Thank god. When he got his composure back he smiled at the old woman. "So, after you scared me half to death, what can I help you with?" He grinned jovially at her, showing her he had gotten over the shock.  
  
"Actually, "she mused. "I came to see how you were doing. I think we should get to know each other a bit."  
  
"Huh?" All he did was raise his eyebrow at her, a gesture he seemed to be quite fond of as she had noticed.  
  
"Well,"she moved to explain. "As you may have noticed, my granddaughter is very much in love with you. In fact, I'd go as far as saying she is totally besotted with you." Will had the grace to blush, grinning all the while. "Also, I have seen that you love her very much." She gave him a look, showing she meant every word. He simply nodded, realizing this wasn't the time to start with long declarations of love.  
  
"And though I don't exactly know how the whole relationship started, regarding that I still don't understand fully or have heard all of the facts through occurrence with the pirates, you being a supposedly pirate, while still working here, and Commodore Norrington insisting on being engaged with my granddaughter...I think she made a good choice." Seeing his confusion, Hannah added. "Concerning you, I mean. I know, and I have seen for myself, that you can make her happy."  
  
Will looked to the side for a moment, his gaze settling on the simmering fire in the stove. After a while he spoke again. "That's really all I want. Of course I am over the moon, that she has chosen me as the one who makes her happy, but...I would step aside, if there was another she wants, who I know would care for her, as much I do. To make her happy, that's all that matters." He looked back to see if the woman had understood what he'd wanted to say.  
  
She obviously did, as she smiled at him in a motherly way. "You don't have to persuade me. I've seen for myself. You're good for her; she won't let you go, if she's wise."  
  
He sighed. "I wish your daughter would see it this way."  
  
She gave him a sad smile. "I know you and Elizabeth don't understand why she got so angry yesterday. She wants to protect her niece from getting hurt." She hesitated, contemplating if she should tell the young man in front of her about the demons in Cait's past. "She's been hurt, Will. And she doesn't wish that for Elizabeth. She dislikes men, if you will so. She only acts civil to them, because she has to."  
  
"I am sorry to hear someone has hurt her. But she can't generalize men now, can she? And she seemed rather eager to marry 'Liz off to the Commodore."  
  
Hannah remembered the evening before. "Yes. I guess, she thinks Elizabeth would be better off with him, because he's an officer in the navy. He has to watch his honour and reputation, and my granddaughter is the daughter of the governor. Norrington couldn't hurt or mistreat her without risking his honour and the wrath of the governor."  
  
"Every man would risk the wrath of the governor!" Will exclaimed, not seeing where Hannah wanted to go with this.  
  
"But Norrington would risk his career. A blacksmith like you wouldn't. You could leave Port Royal and go elsewhere. The chance of Norrington doing this is quite slim. I know it doesn't make much sense to you, but I think this is how she sees it." Hannah explained patiently. Will groaned.  
  
"What can I do to make her realize I won't leave Elizabeth? That I love her more than anything?" He looked helplessly into the flames.  
  
"Be patient." Was all she could offer.  
  
Somewhere out on the sea  
  
"Faster you lazy sods! We are in a hurry!" The crew hurried over the deck, everyone trying to move out of the captain's way. Captain Jack Sparrow stood by the bow rail, his eyes sweeping over the blue water that stretched as far as the eye could see. He was really restless, had been for days, as the 'Black Pearl' made its way towards Port Royal.  
  
I really hope you keep your guards up, Will. 


	11. Meeting in the smithy

_11. Chapter: Meeting in the smithy_

Slowly Elizabeth Swann and her aunt Caitlyn Witherby strolled through the small streets and alleys of Port Royal, steadily making their way towards the black smithy. Elizabeth still hadn't let on as to who was supposed to fix the broken chain. She wasn't quite sure how Cait would react if she knew where her niece was leading her; she did not want to get into another argument, be it about Will or something else. The atmosphere between the two was strained enough as it was now, in spite the former apology. Together they walked next to each other in complete silence. And it made her highly uncomfortable, same as Cait, for she too, didn't make a sound. Elizabeth just didn't know what to say to her.  
  
Of course she could ask about London or Cait's past life, but somehow it didn't seem right to do so now. Obviously it would only be unpleasant small talk. But walking together without a word being spoken was uncivil and uncommon, too. Elizabeth sighed internally I really hope this situation clears soon...this is stupid.  
  
Only a few minutes later they approached the smithy. Watching the bustle on the street Elizabeth tried to calm herself and take a deep breath. She prayed this hadn't been a foolish idea. She had no intention to deepen the bad feelings between Cait and Will. For herself she noticed sadly that she'd never be so anxious to enter this house.  
  
"This is it?" Cait's words shook her out of her reverie and she nodded slightly. There certainly was no point in taking root outside. Well let's get on and over with it. With another deep breath she pushed the door open.  
  
The conversation inside the smithy had come to a halt. Will and Hannah were both lost in thoughts, both contemplating, thinking about their earlier words.  
  
Another grunt from the drunk broke through the silence. Giving him another disgusted glace Hannah asked a question. "Who is he?"  
  
Will went to explain to her about his boss. "That's Mr. Brown, you may have seen the sign above the entrance. He's the owner of the smithy. I am only his apprentice. He lives upstairs, but he's rarely there. Most of the time he's just sitting there, doing...well..." He shrugged, unsure how to tell her without the old man seeming like an alcoholic; even if that's what he was.  
  
"So you're doing the work all by yourself?" She inquired.  
  
He cringed. "I don't mind. He's been really kind to me; I want to pay it back somehow. Besides, it's not as if I hate working here. I love it; the forging of swords and other things is what I want to do."  
  
She nodded thoughtfully. Hannah was just about to say something when both heard the wooden door open, so they turned around, momentarily forgetting about their talk.  
  
Everyone seemed frozen by surprise for a second or two, until Cait cleared her throat. "Mother,...Mr. Turner. It is quite a surprise to see you here." Her mother just smiled at her.  
  
Will on the other side grinned, same as Elizabeth. They were both happy to see each other again, even if they'd just been together the night before. Time didn't matter; they would always miss each other when separated from each other. That was just the way it was. "Good day Elizabeth, Miss Witherby. I trust you slept well?" The last part was more directed at his beloved who nodded with a smile. She wasn't as worried anymore as she'd been minutes before. Nothing could happen when her grandmother was in the same room with them. She would hopefully be able to pacify her daughter should need arise. Elizabeth took a few steps in his direction until she could reach up and give him a small kiss. "Good morning, Will." She was still smiling.  
  
He chuckled quietly and teased her. "Slept in again?"  
  
Elizabeth only shrugged.  
  
Cait coughed discretely, still stood by the door. "Elizabeth, you failed to tell me you were talking about him."  
  
Her niece looked back at her evenly. "He is the only one on this island who could possibly fix it. I just said that I could lead you to someone who could, perhaps, help you. If you don't want to accept his help there nothing more I can do." William eyed both women. "Help with what?"  
  
Cait seemed to be arguing with herself if she should tell him or not. She really wanted her chain repaired. Making a decision she stepped forward, taking out the necklace again from her pocket. "Could you maybe have a look at this and tell me if you can do anything about it, Mr. Turner? I would be very grateful indeed."  
  
With great care the blacksmith took the item from her outstretched palm, it obviously was of immense value to her, as she had brought it to him of all people. Examining it with a few practiced glances he went in search for a magnifying glass, which, he was sure, must be found in some of the drawers of Brown's desk. When he found it he returned to stand closer to one of the windows so he could get a better look, turning the chain in his hand. After a few minutes he finished his examination. "Well, it seems one of the chains opened and probably fell to the ground or something. I'd have to forge a new one and replace the old one to link up the loose ends." He looked at Cait. "I have worked but a few times with gold, and never something delicate like this. Though, I guess I could give it a try if you want." Will offered her.  
  
She thought it over. "How long would it take you?"  
  
He shrugged. "I am not sure." He mentally checked his list of orders. "Two or three days I'd think."  
  
Cait thought about it for a while. Surely it wouldn't hurt to let the blacksmith try, would it? After all he couldn't probably do more damage to the necklace. After a few minutes of thinking over the arguments in her head she nodded at him.  
  
"Is this an order then?"  
  
She nodded again and he grinned. Walking over to the desk again he sat down over a book. What's he grinning like that? Doesn't he get enough clients to be happy about every order he can get or what? The woman really didn't know what to make of William Turner.  
  
Meanwhile Will scribbled down all the notes about this order in his budgetary files. Client name; kind of work (repair or new piece of work), expected finishing date and so on. But his thoughts were already at work searching for ideas how to work on the delicate chain. He was excited, after all he could try something different than the normal sword orders. This would be fun and he was really looking forward to it. The fact he would be sort of 'helping out' the woman who had a grudge towards him was an added bonus. Perhaps this could change her mind a little. He surely hoped it would.  
  
"I think I will head back to the manor now. It's already after noon and I need to rest a bit." Hannah cleared her throat to make herself heard. The other two women nodded at her.  
  
"Of course grandmother. Do you want to eat something before? I can ask the cook to prepare something for you, seeing it is already after regular lunch time." Elizabeth offered kindly. But Hannah just shook her head.  
  
"Don't worry dear, I have eaten on the way here. Did you know they have simply delicious pastries at the bakery near the port? You have to try them, really." She rubbed her tummy to accentuate her words. Elizabeth grinned at this. Her grandmother was known for having a sweet tooth.  
  
The young blacksmith stepped forward, having finished his scribbles. Looking at Cait he told he:r. "I will notice you when I have finished the necklace. Also about the invoice." She agreed and gave her farewells to him, as did Hannah. The two made to leave the smithy but Elizabeth quickly stepped towards her love.  
  
"I will meet you this afternoon, Will. Till then, love." She reached up and placed a soft kiss on his lips. Brushing his fingers through a strand of her hair in a loving gesture and sneaking an arm around her waist to draw her nearer, he nodded.  
  
"I can't wait to see you again, my love. And I have a present for you." He couldn't help but chuckle as he saw her sudden eager expression. Trust her to get all excited about it. he thought fondly. This was the exact reason why he had told her. He had come to see how much she loved surprises, especially from him, so he did his best to make her happy. The sparkle in her eyes was reason enough for him.  
  
"Curious?" He teased and she pouted. "You wouldn't tell me, would you?" Elizabeth asked, even though she knew he wouldn't. And she was happy with that as it was a little amusing game they always played. He would rouse her curiosity with a small comment, she would ask about it and he would tease her but not give away a thing.  
  
"Well then I will have to wait. Promise I will get my present this afternoon?" She looked up through her lashes innocently. The man in front of her grinned widely. She was flirting with him! He ought to kiss her right now; and he did. A passionate kiss that left them both breathless as he pulled away.  
  
"I will meet you at the entrance, love." He breathed into her ear.  
  
"I will be there." She gave him one last kiss on the cheek, accompanied by lovely smile, then she left to catch up with her relatives. For a few minutes William just stood and looked at the door, lost in his thoughts and feelings for this amazing woman. Love you. He send after her before going back to work.  
  
Elizabeth noticed her aunt and grandmother only a few feet to the right as she left the smithy. She was glad they hadn't decided to leave without her.  
  
"What have you done this long with him?" Cait inquired as soon as she pulled up next to them. Puzzled she looked at her. "How do you mean?"  
  
"Elizabeth! It's highly unreasonable and indecent for a young, unmarried woman like you to be with a man without any supervision." Cait scolded her. Her niece rolled her eyes at her.  
  
"Cait, you're overreacting. We just kissed." When she saw that Cait was opening her mouth to protest again she quickly continued. "Anyway, Will is courting me! He is allowed to be alone with me, and to kiss me. Don't fuss." Cait sighed, seeing she was right, and Elizabeth smiled smugly.  
  
"Don't bicker children, come on, we need to get back." As always the old woman tried to mediate between them.  
  
"Alright, let's go." Cait sighed again. She realized there was nothing she could do, for the time being.  
  
A few minutes later; a few alleys away.  
  
"Look at those. Fitting?" A quiet , rough voice asked in the shadows as a group of three women passed by the alley.  
  
There was a short rustling of papers. A nasty chuckle answered. "Aye." A mean grin spread over the first man's ugly face. "Which ones?"  
  
His partner immediately answered. "The old one and the young lass."  
  
"Why the old bat? We could get both young women and have some fun with the one we don't need."  
  
The other one hissed back. "The 'old bat' will make less trouble. You can have fun with one girl. Now, get them!!!" There was a nod, a hand gesture; and 6 men quickly jumped out of the alley, surrounding mentioned three women and before even one of them could understand what was happening, they all received a blow to the head, rendering them unconscious. Within seconds they retreated back into the shadows, taking three limp bodies with them, not leaving a trace.  
  
"What do we do with her?"  
  
"Leave her. Now get the other two and come on! We need to get away from here!"  
  
The only evidence of the events was the motionless body, lying in a deserted alley of Port Royal.

  
  
For my reviewers:  
  
Tabris: Like you probably noticed while doing the spell and grammar check Jack isn't in this chappie, but he will come. I have already started the next chapter, and he will have an active role there. I know I should study for my test but...ya know...grins sheepishly Anyway, thanks a lot for checking it through!! (Don't you dare callin' me o-kaa-san! You're older than me!!)  
  
The future Mrs Ja Rule: Don't worry, I won't forget on this fic. Even if I wanted to, you guys wouldn't let me, would you? Sorry it took me so long. ducks head in shame There is no Jack in this chapter, but like I told Tabris, he will come up in the next chapter 100%. (What's with you guys and Jack, anyway??? Will is WAY cuter than him, but I think we already established this before... ;)  
  
Kaitlin Hook: I am glad you like it!  
  
Von Dutch: Seriously, how many of you are out there? How come you all know each other? Sorry for making you cry, by the way. gives cookies  
  
Captain Cherry Tango: Glad to see you still follow the story. You know, with all you Jack freaks out there, I am thinking about changing his role in this story. If it's for the better or worse you'll have to see.  
  
immortalwizardpirateelf-fan: They don't meet just now, but they will, eventually. But I have to admit you have a really active imagination. We'll see how things turn out in the end. I am not telling.  
  
PirateAngel: Don't say I am better than you are. blushes Your story is great, and you update more often then I do... Sorry for the mistakes in the last chapter. I let Tabris proof read it this time, so I hope it's better.  
  
CrAzY Pigwidgeon: Sorry it took me this long again...  
  
Lord Lanceahlot: You make me blush really. But I am glad you like the idea with the necklace.  
  
Fancefantasyfairy: I am pleased you like the story. (Lock the whiny nuisance somewhere -)  
  
Kelly Yorke: Jack will come in the next chapter with an active part.  
  
From the Silent Planet: Sorry I wrote Norrie this out of character. But it fits with the story...and to be truthful, I never really liked him in the first place. grins  
  
Gabriella: I will try with more romantic scenes, but I don't want to make it too mushy. Anyway, if the sequel of the movie turns out like this version, I am going to charge them some money for it. winks  
  
RedHead02: Here you go, enjoy!  
  
Ariana: Thanks! Hope you will think of the next chapters just as positive.  
  
  
  
Hi guys, Again I have to apologize, because I took so long to update. But I will say it again for all you Jack fans out there. He will play an active role in the next chapter, so stay tuned. Thanks for waiting this long and bearing with me. Now I hope you enjoy(ed) this chapter, please tell me what you think.  
  
Take care, NightLight4


	12. Departure

Author's note: I'm indefinitely sorry that it took me so long to do this chapter: Sorry…

This is a birthday present for my best friend. She was the one who would always nudge me to finally get my ass in gear and finish it.

B-Chan, you are the best!

_12. Chapter: Departure_

It was several hours after the three women had left the smithy that Will Turner prepared to leave for the Governor's mansion, strapping his sword to his hip. Happily humming to himself he mused about his present for Elizabeth, wondering if he should really give it to her this afternoon at their scheduled practice. What if she doesn't like it...?

Sighing he looked at the narrow box that still harboured the sword he'd forged for his beloved. It's not really the average gift for an educated, well raised woman...then again she is anything but average... He smiled, lost in thoughts.

Finally deciding to trust the opinion of his love's father, he picked the box up, made sure all of his earlier used tools in the shadowed room were in place and neatly put away, then he made his way out the door, locking it behind him.

While the young blacksmith sauntered along the streets towards his goal he smiled at the townspeople around him. Watching the men at work, women buying groceries, watching and playing with their children; all that filled him with a sense of peace. This was what simple life was about.

He desperately hoped those fine people never again had to live through another attack, like the one towards Port Royal nearly a year ago. Nobody should have to live in fear of getting slaughtered by a bunch of gruesome zombies. Least of all women and children.

He was so engrossed in his thoughts, that he nearly lost his balance when a small sturdy body crashed into him at the next corner. Fortunately Will managed to catch them both, keeping them from a painful tumble to the ground. As he caught his breath he looked down to see who was in such a hurry. Of course he immediately recognized Jamie, the little boy from the Swann residence.

"Mr. Turner!" The boy cried out with a red, sweaty face. "I'm so glad I found you. Governor Swann sent me to fetch you, sir. He said to hurry, 'cause it was really important."

Jonathan has sent for me?

"Jamie, calm down, please. Do you know why the governor wants to see me?" Will asked, somehow dreading the answer.

The still breathless boy shook his head. "He didn't say. Just to hurry, sir."

Dismayed with the answer, he gave the small head a little friendly pat. "Thank you, I will do that." With those words the young man was on his way again, his hurried steps now longer than before.

What could he want? We don't have our discussion day for another few days, and there is no talk in town or any gossip about immediate problems. What happened? What if…'Liz? William shuddered. No, I just saw her at noon; surely nothing could have happened to her in those few hours…, could it? Oh please, not Elizabeth! His pace grew faster and faster as his thoughts raced through his head.

By the time the manor finally came into view Will was nearly at a full run.

The blacksmith burst through the front door without even knocking, heavily relieved that all of the stuff were used to him by now and wouldn't try to keep him from moving in the house.

He raced up the stairs and to the left where Elizabeth's chambers were located. Normally she would be there if they planned to go out for training, always waiting for him to pick her up. She should be here. Dear Lord, she just _has_ to be here!

Just as before he couldn't bring up the patience to knock, nearly taking the door out of its hinges as he entered.

Even should he be running into her still dressing he wouldn't care, as long as his beloved was save behind those doors.

"Elizabeth?" Eyes scanned the room for the beloved form, but nobody was in the room and Wills worry increased tenfold. There on the bed was her 'fighting dress', a pair of wild leather breeches and a shirt for freer movements while exercising.

No, no… She would never be late…why were her clothes still here?

"'Liz…" The young blacksmith whispered desperately, hoping, praying to hear the precious voice, even as he knew there wouldn't be one. Yes, now he just 'knew' that the woman he loved was in trouble, the fear gnawing painfully at his heart. Liz…

Abruptly he turned on his heels, now heading for the Governors study. As he moved he vowed silently, that he would let no hurt come to his Love. He would help her, regardless what the costs.

A few memories of the year before flittered through his mind, making him shudder violently.

Elizabeth being dragged away, while the pirates raided Port Royal.

Elizabeth kneeling over him, desperation in her eyes, when she couldn't get him out of his wet prison in the hull of the _'Interceptor'_ .

Elizabeth as she was forced to go over the plank.

No, no, no, not again…not her…

He had to do something, and like a man on a mission he stormed into the study.

The first thing he noticed, not without some irritation, was Norrington being there again. Deciding to ignore him for the moment, he focused on the only important thing now.

"Where's Elizabeth, what happened, Jonathan?"

Governor Swann immediately tried to calm him down a bit.

"We don't know." Seeing Will was about to argue, he quickly added: "She and my mother-in-law were abducted this afternoon. Caitlyn was with them, but the men ambushing them didn't take her. We don't know why."

Up to that moment the young man hadn't noticed Caitlyn Witherby as she sat in the huge armchair behind the desk. She was holding a wet washcloth to her temple. Will could see that there was blood on it. She looked really exhausted and guilt flowed through him. Shouldn't have barged in like that.

"What happened?" He asked softly.

"We were on the way back to the manor when those thugs jumped out of nowhere and surrounded us. I don't remember much, it all happened so quickly…one of them hit me on the head. I don't know what happened after that. I woke up when a passer-by shook my shoulder. He got help and they brought me here." She finished her tale, closing her eyes.

"And nobody has seen them since? What about the citizens in the streets?", the blacksmith demanded to know.

"Don't think yourself clever, Mr Turner." Norrington answered snidely.

"I thought of this as well and sent some officers into town. Nobody witnessed the ambush, but several people saw a new ship docked in the harbour. We were assured that it wasn't a merchants or trading ship. By the time somebody went to check the ship it was gone. I suspect that both women were smuggled onto the ship."

William sighed wearily. "So we don't know who took them where? Is that it?"

"Well, at least we know they're not on this island anymore." The commodore snapped back.

In his thoughts Will would have preferred to know were the women, in fact, **were**, not where they **weren't**, but he didn't say anything.

"So, when will you sail out after my mother and my niece?" Cait still looked a little bit worse for wear, but she seemed determined.

"Mrs. Witherby, we don't know who took your relatives, and where they are being brought to. The reasonable course of action would be to get this information and then act on it. I can't very well send ships in all directions with no evidence whatsoever as to where to search and what to expect from my opponent. It would be an unnecessary risk to my officers this way."

"But what about Elizabeth and her grandmother and the dangers they are facing?" Will jumped out of the chair he'd sunk into only moments ago. "By the time you know everything you insist you need to know it could be too late for both of them!" He sent an apologetically glance to the governor who had blanched at his words.

His opponents face, though reddened in utter fury. "I have found Elizabeth once. And I will find her again!" he managed to grind out.

"But only because Jack and I managed to safe her from getting her throat cut open! You would have been too late otherwise. We need to set sails now immediately!"

Cait spoke up again and, although relucantly, she agreed with the young blacksmith.

"He is right. When will we leave?"

Norrington sputtered at that, clearly taken by shock and surprise. "My lady, a ship is no place for a woman. It is way too dangerous for you to accompany me and my men." He glared at Will. "And I'd rather sink every one of the Royal Navy's ships than see a pirate set even one foot on board of them, if he isn't in irons."

"I won't stay here and let you mess with two lives!" Will went to the window overlooking the bay, staring out onto the sea that now held his beloved, somewhere.

"Well, you won't go on board one of my ships!"

"Gentlemen!" The Governor stepped between them. "Now Commodore, I think it might not be a bad idea to let the boy come with you…"

"What? With all due respect, Governor Swann, have you already forgotten who, or rather what he is? He might be in on this whole thing for all we know." It was obvious the man could barely keep his tongue in check and be civil.

"Commodore Norrington," Jonathan wanted to calm down the situation, while in his mind he only worried for his family. He glanced at Will who was still staring out of the window as if he could find the solution to their problems right out there, in the ocean.

The older man just started to continue when Will whirled around.

"Don't bother; I won't need one of your nutshells, Commodore." He threw the man a glance, mocking him by using his given position.

"I have a ship." William turned to Caitlyn with a measuring glance. "Are you sure that you want to go in search for Hannah and Elizabeth?"

She nodded firmly, daring him to give her the same speech the Norrington had. She clearly expected it, that much was clear.

The more she was surprised when he nodded back at her, giving her a choice, "You can wait around here and wait for him," he jerked his head at the Commodore, "which may take a few days, or you can accompany me, though I am going to leave right now." He waited, hoping he hadn't made a grave mistake.

Norrington was turning purple. Cait looked uncertainly at him. Was he making fun of her? But there was only honesty and underlying worry as well as determination is his eyes, she realized. She turned to her brother-in-law.

"You will stay here in case they demand a ransom?" It was a possibility after all.

He nodded seriously, but didn't say anything.

She looked at Will, took a deep breath and nodded her acceptance at him.

"Alright, let's go then." The blacksmith apprentice left the study in a fast pace, snatching up his box he'd put down. At the door he looked back over his shoulder at Jonathan. "You know we will bring her back!" It was said with determination and conviction. Then he left, a confused Caitlyn hard on his heels.

She was a bit perplexed as he actually made his way out of the manor and into town, straight towards the harbour. A thought came her, and she worried briefly about the things she should have taken with her, but discarded the idea immediately. The young man was right; there was no time to be lost.

They didn't speak on their way and only as they reached the harbour Caitlyn began to have her doubts.

"You…we are not going to steal a ship, are we?" She asked, trying to keep the fast pace up.

Why hadn't she thought of this before…if he was a pirate…

Will didn't slow down, but called back to her, "Commandeer a ship. Nautical term." She could practically hear his grin.  
"Don't worry, we are not going to commandeer one. We have our own means." As he said so he stepped onto a quay heading for a small dinghy.

"Jack!" He called out to the person who was about to climb out of the small boat. The man looked up, surprise on his face but also amusement.

"Well, well, if this isn't the lil' whelp." They met and shook hands, clapping each other onto the shoulder.

Then William got serious again. "Jack, I need the _Black Pearl_."

The inveterate pirate let out a colourful curse.

"Then I'm too late. Bloody hell, I came 'ere to warn you an' Elizabeth. Someone is out to get his hands on your lass."

William nodded with a deep sigh. "Yeah, somebody kidnapped Elizabeth and her grandmother, about 3 hours ago. We need to follow them, Jack. Is your ship nearby?"

Jack grunted. "On board with ya." He motion at the rocking boat.

The young blacksmith motioned behind him at Cait who'd stood silent until now, staring at the pirate in morbid fascination. "Jack this is Caitlyn Witherby, she's Liz' aunt. She'll come with us. Mrs. Whitherby, this is the feared _Captain_ Jack Sparrow, a friend of Elizabeth and myself. "

Jack gave her a measuring glance then indicated a bow. "Welcome on board my ship, m'lady." She could only nod at him.

To Will he said in a stage whisper. "You know Gibbs would say; 'Women on a ship are bad luck', don't you?"

All he received was laughter. "Yeah, and by the gods, Ana would wipe the deck with his sorry ass if she heard it."

The three of them got into the boat and William and Jack started rowing out of the harbour and the bay.

"So...Jack, do you know who abducted my niece and mother?" Cait sat and watched the two men work.

"Yeah, and you two won't like what I have to say."


End file.
